My life would suck without you
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: AU. Cato é deixado para trás por seus amigos durante as férias de verão. O que fazer? Infernizar a vida do mais novo morador da cidade, é claro! Inspirado na música "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson PeetaxCato Slash(Garotos se pegando, menino com menino, enredo homossexual. Entendeu ou precisa desenhar?)
1. Faces Opostas

**Notas:**

**Primeiramente eu quero dizer que essa é minha primeira fic publicada, apesar de não ser a primeira que escrevi. Eu realmente gosto do shipper, e acho que se você abrir seu coraçãozinho um pouco, também pode começar a gostar.**

**Quero agradecer imensamente a Amy Lupin que betou lindamente esse capítulo e sempre me encorajou a publicar minhas histórias. Amy, se não fosse você provavelmente ainda estaria guardando minhas histórias só para mim. Ou seja...você deve desculpas ao mundo! kkkkkkk**

**Essa Fic foi inspirada na música "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Vocês realmente acham que eu tenho a criatividade da Suzanne Colins? ¬¬º**

* * *

><p>Capítulo Um-Faces Opostas<p>

Cato sempre fora o garoto mais popular de Panem. Bem...talvez isso não fosse bem a verdade. O garoto não fora uma criança muito bonita e o seu gênio forte não ajudava muito para que as pessoas gostassem dele. Porém, como na vida de todo ser humano, a puberdade chegou para o garoto, e o que antes era um patinho feio, agora era o garoto mais bonito da cidade.

A boa aparência do garoto, associada ao porte arrogante e ao jeito de safado, fez com que ele ainda no segundo ano adquirisse a fama de ser o jovem mais galinha da cidade. Pois uma coisa era certa, uma vez na cama de Cato Hadley, o nome da pessoa estaria em todas rodas de fofocas de Panem.

Era férias de verão e a cidade estava praticamente deserta. Não havia muita coisa para se fazer naquela cidadezinha além de estudar ou trabalhar, então todos os jovens viajavam durante as férias e muitos dos pais os seguiam, já que o trabalho da cidade diminuia bruscamente nessa época do ano.

Por ironia do destino, Cato fora deixado sozinho na cidade. Sua ex-namorada, Glimmer, havia chamado todos os amigos para uma viagem à casa de praia dos pais da garota. Todos, exceto Cato. O garoto até pensou em ir mesmo sem ser convidado, mas de última hora mudou de ideia. _"Ninguém precisa desses babacas"_ foi o que o garoto pensou.

Era por isso que Cato estava sentado sozinho em um café no centro da cidade, o Capitol, principal setor de Panem. A cidade era dividida em 13 distritos, cada um tinha sua própria função para manutenção da cidade e o Capitol era o centro administrativo e financeiro.

A verdade é que o garoto estava entediado, as férias só haviam começado há 3 dias e ele já não estava mais aguentando. Estava com os braços cruzados sobre o balcão, quando percebeu que alguém sentara-se ao seu lado.

Um garoto baixinho de cabelos loiro-escuros acabara de pegar o cardápio sobre o balcão e começara a analisar. Cato lançou o seu melhor olhar ameaçador, tentando intimidar o menino, entretanto este apenas sorriu em direção ao mais alto e voltou sua atenção à atendente que chegara para pegar o seu pedido.

_"Era só o que me faltava"_ Cato pensou revirando os olhos, observando pelo canto do olho como o menino bebia seu chá gelado, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo para isso.

- Qual é seu nome? - Cato foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta que o garoto soltou.

_"Como esse fedelho tem coragem de falar comigo?"_ ele olhava incrédulo para o garoto.

- Não te interessa, garoto. - Cato bufou ameaçador em direção ao menino.

- Está bem.

Cato observou como o menino se encolheu no banco, um misto de medo e tristeza em seu rosto. Aquilo o incomodou, mesmo que ele não soubesse dizer o porquê.

_"É um babaca mesmo!"_ Ele pensou por fim, com um sorriso escarninho, quando viu o garoto tropeçando ao sair do café, alguns minutos depois. _"Talvez eu tenha me precitado em descartar a possibilidade de ir de penetra na viagem de Glimmer"_ pensou, rangendo os dentes.

-Potato-

Peeta odiava aquela cidade. Talvez fosse um pouco de exagero, afinal ele só estava ali há dois dias e meio. Mas ele sentia muita falta de sua antiga cidade e de seus amigos. Seus pais podiam dizer o que fosse, nada mudaria o fato de que agora ele teria que viver longe de seus amigos e sua família.

Se bem que, se ele fosse parar pra pensar, ele não tinha tantos amigos assim, apenas três. Katniss, Madge e Delly. Não é como se seus irmãos fossem seus amigos. Também tinha Gale, o namorado de Katniss, com quem costumava andar, mas isso era mais uma convivência forçada por ambos terem Katniss em comum do que propriamente uma amizade.

Mas mesmo assim, Peeta ainda sentia falta de acordar todos os dias com o cheiro de pão fresquinho, ir para a escola acompanhado de Delly e passar as tardes na casa de Katniss, bebendo leite da cabra de estimação de Prim. Parando para pensar agora, até nadar no lago perto da cidade(coisa que não o agradava muito, pois sempre fora um péssimo nadador), parecia uma lembrança de um passado magnífico. Mas com certeza, o que ele mais sentia falta, era a vista da janela do seu quarto. O garoto perdera a conta de quantas vezes desenhara aquela paisagem ao longo dos anos.

Quando entrou em casa, Peeta teve a certeza de que ele realmente odiava aquela cidade. Morar com seu padrinho, Haymitch, era uma uma ótima ideia de acordo com sua mãe, uma vez que a situação financeira da família não estava muito boa. Peeta até concordara no início. Contudo, ele logo mudou de ideia, quando chegou à casa do padrinho.

O homem aparentemente não se preocupava em ficar sóbrio. Ele nem fora buscar Peeta na estação de trem, quanto o garoto chegara. Sorte que Peeta sabia onde era a casa de Haymitch. Não fora fácil arrastar as malas da estação até a casa do homem, muito menos acordá-lo quando chegara enfim ao lugar(o garoto ficara com a mão vermelha de tanto esmurrar a porta).

Peeta resolvera andar um pouco pela cidade, já que o padrinho não parecia perceber que tinha um hospede em casa. Quando deu por si, já estava no centro da cidade, o Capitol, assim como no dia anterior. Foi quando Peeta achou melhor voltar para casa, já estava anoitecendo e ele não queria encontrar alguém como o garoto da tarde anterior.

Já havia percorrido metade da quadra em que estava, quando uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Do outro lado da rua, havia uma loja, acima lia-se "Louis Art's: Artigos de arte em geral". O garoto não pensou duas vezes antes de atravessar a rua, quase correndo em direção à loja. Ele só percebeu tarde demais que não havia olhado para os lados antes de atravessar a rua. Um carro freiou bruscamente, acertando o menino, já em baixa velocidade e jogando-o no chão.

Ao se levantar, Peeta tomou conciência das escoriações que tinha por todo o corpo, principalmente nos braços e mãos.

- Você está bem? - Peeta ouviu alguém perguntando.

Ele levantou a cabeça e se deparou com um homem que aparentava ter em torno de 40 anos de idade. Ele era loiro, alto e seu rosto e corpo mostravam sinais de que na juventude devia ter arrasado alguns corações.

- Sim, estou. - Peeta disse se levantando.

- Venha, eu te levo até o hospital. - o homem disse segurando o cotovelo do garoto e direcionando-o até o carro.

- Não precisa, senhor. Eu es... - Peeta tentou dizer, mas pelo olhar que recebeu, percebeu que não iria se livrar tão fácil assim.

Quando o homem virou a esquinha, Peeta ainda olhava para a loja de artigos de arte como uma criança que acaba de descobrir que papai noel não existe. Mesmo assim, Peeta não tentou dissuadir o homem, seu olhar mostrava que ele não gostava de ser contrariado. Curiosamente, algo naquele olhar era familiar a Peeta, ele só não sabia dizer o que.

-Potato-

Logo que chegaram ao hospital, Peeta percebeu que o homem em questão não era apenas um cidadão preocupado com a saúde e bem estar físico de um desconhecido, mas também um médico querendo tratar um paciente. Paciente este que estava sentado em uma maca, olhando para o médico de forma entediada enquanto ele o examinava.

- Eu já disse que estou bem, Dr. Hadley. - Peeta disse pela quarta vez, mas aparentemente o médico não estava disposto a deixá-lo ir sem um exame completo, pois pela quarta vez ele lançara ao garoto aquele olhar intimidador.

- Então você é o afilhado do Dr. Abernathy? - o médico perguntou, sentando-se.

- De quem? - Peeta perguntou atônito.

- Haymitch Abernathy. Ele é seu padrinho, não é? Ele me disse que você estava vindo morar com ele.

_"Então ele consegue fazer algo além de beber?"_ Peeta pegou-se questionando enquanto o Dr. Hadley ainda o encarava questionador.

- Ah...sim, sou sim. - o garoto apresou-se em dizer. - Mas como o senhor sabe disso?

- Você me passou o seu endereço para contato e geralmente sou eu que costuma verificar se o seu padrinho não se afogou com o próprio vomito.

- Hum ...

Peeta olhava curioso para o Dr. Hadley, sem saber qual era sua opinião a respeito do médico, quando um garoto entrou no consultório, quase derrubando a porta. _"Merda!"_ Peeta pensou, reconhecendo o garoto da tarde anterior.

Cato estava com uma camisa cavada larga, que mostrava seus braços musculosos e boa parte dos músculos de seu tronco, e uma bermuda preta na altura do joelho, deixando à mostra suas panturrilhas torneadas. Um chinelo surrado no pé aumentava o ar "largado" do garoto.

- Pai, preciso que você compre uma passagem pra amanhã de manhã, meu cartão não está funcionando. - Cato disse colocando os pés em cima da mesa do consultório.

- Cato, eu estou com um paciente. - O Dr. Hadley disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em claro sinal de desaprovação.

Cato virou-se em direção a Peeta, aparentemente ele não havia notado o garoto até então.

- E aí! - ele balançou a cabeça em direção ao garoto sentado na maca, como se eles estivessem em uma festa descontraída à beira da piscina. - Então? - perguntou, voltando-se em direção ao pai.

- Pelo que me lembro, você disse que não iria viajar nessas férias. - o Dr. Hadley disse cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

Peeta olhava para os dois, esperando que alguém surgisse pela porta dizendo que ele estava em uma pegadinha de algum programa de auditório, daqueles que ninguém assiste. Ele realmente não sabia o que era mais surreal em toda situação, a atitude do garoto ou a do pai.

- Eu mudei de ideia. - o garoto disse arrogantemente.

- Eu não vou fazer suas vontades dessa vez, Cato. Fui eu que bloqueei o seu cartão. Já está na hora de você assumir algumas responsabilidades. - o Dr. Hadley disse de forma fria. - Ou você acha que eu não fiquei sabendo do que você fez noite passada na piscina da prefeita Paylor?

O garoto semicerrou os olhos em direção ao pai por alguns segundos, antes de se levantar bruscamente, chutando a cadeira em que estava sentado. Peeta encolheu-se em cima da maca, com receio de ser pego no acesso de raiva do garoto. Cato já estava na porta do consultório quando o pai chamou-o novamente.

- O quê? - Cato virou-se, claramente desagradado.

- Leve o Sr. Mellark para casa. - o Dr. Hadley disse acenando a mão em direção a Peeta.

Peeta piscou algumas vezes, sua boca estava semiaberta. Se ele pudesse se ver no espelho naquele momento, diria que estava fazendo sua habitual "expressão de tapado".

- Então? - Cato falou, quase gritando.

Peeta não ousou continuar parado, pulou imediatamente da maca para o chão e seguiu apressado os passos do outro garoto para fora do hospital.

-Potato-

Eles mal haviam andado duas quadras e Cato parou o carro próximo à calçada. Peeta olhou para o garoto, sem saber o que fazer.

- Vaza! - Cato cuspiu, sem nem olhar em direção ao garoto ao seu lado.

Peeta franziu a testa confuso, sem saber se o outro estava zombando de sua cara ou se falara sério.

- Eu mandei você sair! -Cato gritou, se inclinando sobre o garoto e abrindo a porta do passageiro.

Peeta saiu apressado do carro, assustado com a atitude do outro. Mal colocara o pé na calçada e pode ouvir os pneus do Porsche do outro cantando pela rua.

_"Ótimo! Estou em uma cidade que não conheço e esse idiota me deixa sozinho no meio da noite...Espera...Onde eu estou?"_ Peeta pensava, admirando a sua falta de sorte, enquanto caminhava para casa.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando ele finalmente deitasse em sua cama, Peeta concluiria que ele descobrira três coisas naquele dia: seu padrinho era médico, ele realmente odiava aquela cidade e odiava Cato Hadley.


	2. O acordo

**Notas:**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, mesmo que não tenham deixado reviews. Mas da próxima vez, podem deixar, não me incomodo. xP**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, continuo sem os direitos autorais de The Hunger Games. :(**

* * *

><p>Capitulo dois- O Acordo<p>

Peeta suspeitava que Haymitch só percebeu sua presença na manhã do quarto dia. O garoto ainda não definira se o homem era mais intratável sóbrio ou bêbado. Para sua sorte, a sobriedade do outro não durou muito, apenas o necessário para que ele encontrasse uma garrafa de licor no fundo do armário da cozinha.

A Srta. Trinket chegou menos de uma hora depois, logo após o homem apagou no sofá da sala. Peeta se assustara quando a mulher entrara em seu quarto no primeiro dia, mas depois que ela explicara que cuidava da casa e dos compromissos sociais do padrinho, o garoto conseguira voltar a dormir. Não antes de se perguntar várias vezes quais seriam os "compromissos sociais" de um bêbado incontrolável.

Ela era extremamente metódica. Sempre chegava pontualmente às 8:00, colocava a mesa do café às 8:30 e a retirava às 9:00. Se Haymitch não estivesse acordado, esse seria o horário em que ela o arrastaria para o banheiro e colocaria-o no chuveiro(nos últimos dias, com a ajuda de Peeta - ele realmente não imaginava como ela fazia isso antes do garoto chegar). O almoço era sempre servido às 13:00 em ponto. Pelo resto do dia, o garoto não a via muito. Ela fazia o máximo para se manter fora de vista, o que não era muito fácil, devido aos seus cabelos laranja.

Após tomar o café da manhã, Peeta resolveu sair para ir ao mercado fazer as compras da semana, mesmo que a mulher insistisse que essa era uma de suas funções.

- Não precisa. - Peeta recusou, delicadamente. - Quero dar uma volta.

- Hum...ok! - a mulher disse, a contragosto. - Só não se esqueça de trazer nada dessa lista. - ela continuou, puxando um pequeno papel do bolso e entregando ao garoto.

Peeta riu internamente, quando saiu da cozinha. Ele percebera que a Srta. Trinket não estava querendo ser educada, só tinha medo que ele se esquecesse de algo.

Quando o garoto abriu a porta da frente da casa, foi para dar de cara com o Dr. Hadley e seu filho, parados no capacho. A mão do Dr Hadley aparentemente a caminho da campainha.

- Bom dia, Dr. Hadley! - Peeta disse sorrindo, evitando olhar para Cato.

- Bom dia, Peeta. - o homem disse de forma mecânica. - Posso entrar?

- Claro. - o garoto disse, dando passagem para o homem entrar. Cato entrou logo atrás.

O silêncio no hall começava a ficar constrangedor, quando o Dr. Hadley resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Estou aqui para resolver alguns negócios com seu padrinho.

- Hum... - Peeta não imaginava como isso poderia acontecer, já que Haymitch acabara de desmaiar no sofá. - Ele está na sala, mas não...

- Dr. Hadley! - a voz estridente da Srta. Trinket fez-se ouvir no hall de entrada. Ela caminhou até o homem, cumprimentando-o. - Só esperava pelo senhor amanhã.

- Eu tive que vir hoje, Effie. Preciso da assinatura do Dr. Abernathy em alguns papeis do hospital.

- Hum...entendo. - Ela disse crispando os lábios.

_"Quero ver como eles vão acordar ele!"_ Peeta pensava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, achando graça da situação, sem perceber que Cato o encarava como se o garoto tivesse algum problema mental.

- Peeta, você não ia ao mercado? - Effie disse virando-se em direção ao garoto.

- Ah...sim. - o garoto respondeu, saindo de seu devaneio. - Eu estava indo quando o Dr. Hadley chegou.

- Vá com ele, Cato. - o Dr. Hadley disse jogando as chaves do seu carro em direção ao loiro.

- Não pre...

- Sem reclamações, Peeta. - o homem disse, incisivo. - Eu te disse ontem que você não podia fazer esforços físicos por uma semana. Além disso, quero te examinar enquanto estou aqui. Então o quanto menos demorar, melhor.

_"Como se seu filho fosse se preocupar comigo para não me deixar fazer esforços físicos" _o garoto pensou amargo _"Ele provavelmente vai me amarrar ao para-choque do carro e fazer correr atrás dele"_.

- Tanto faz. - Cato disse saindo pela porta, girando a chave do carro em seus dedos.

Peeta amaldiçoava sua má-sorte enquanto seguia Cato para fora de casa. _"O que eu fiz para merecer esse encosto?"_

-Potato-

Cato bufou, entediado, enquanto percorria o corredor de produtos de limpeza com Peeta. Ele pensara em ficar no carro enquanto o outro fazia as compras, mas acabou decidindo ir junto, assim poderia passar o tempo alfinetando o menino. Contudo, mesmo insinuando que o outro era gay e chamando-o de baixinho e esquisito, Peeta parecia não dar muita atenção. E o que Cato mais odiava no mundo era ser ignorado.

- Então, seu pai conhece meu padrinho há muito tempo? - Peeta perguntou de repente, parando em uma prateleira para pegar amaciante.

- Sei lá! Acho que eles fizeram faculdade juntos, ou algo assim. - Cato disse, dando de ombros. - Por que você não pergunta pro pudim de pinga?

_"Nossa! Que cara infantil!"_ Peeta pensava olhando com raiva para o garoto que estava com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

- Esquece!

Cato percebeu como o outro achara ruim o que dissera sobre Haymitch e resolveu provocá-lo mais.

- Qual é, Mellarp? Ficou chateadinho por que eu falei do seu padrinho bebum?

- É Mellark, idiota! - Peeta disse, virando-se e empurrando o carrinho de compras em direção ao caixa.

Cato teve vontade de puxar o garoto pelo pescoço e socá-lo ali mesmo. Entretanto, não soube dizer o porquê, ele simplesmente sentia-se incapaz de fazer isso. O que era muito estranho, afinal não seria a primeira vez que faria algo do tipo. Talvez fosse porque Peeta parecesse uma criança, ou porque ele já estava machucado o suficiente.

Enquanto caminhava, não pode deixar de reparar nos arranhões que o outro tinha. Pescoço, braços, mãos e até o rosto estava ferido. _"Será que o Haymitch andou batendo no pirralho?"_ ele se perguntava, encarando o outro com os braços cruzados, quando chegaram ao caixa _"Deve ser por isso que ele estava no consultório do meu pai"_. Ele continuou encarando Peeta no caminho até o carro e até dentro dele, sem nem perceber.

- Porque você está me encarando? - Peeta perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o outro.

- Não estou te encarando, mané! - Cato rebateu, dando partida no carro e olhando para frente.

Eles mal haviam andado uma quadra e o silêncio já estava massacrante.

- O Haymitch anda te batendo, fedelho? - Cato não conseguiu se segurar.

Peeta olhava para o outro como se a pergunta tivesse vindo de uma segunda cabeça roxa com bolinhas amarelas, que acabara de surgir do tronco de Cato.

- Você tá todo machucado e tal... - Cato deu de ombros, virando o volante do carro.

Não é como se ele se importasse com o que estava acontecendo na casa de Haymitch, ele só estava curioso.

- Você não é muito educado, é? - Peeta disse, olhando pela janela. - Isso não é o tipo de pergunta que se faça para uma pessoa que você nem conhece.

Cato girou os olhos. _"Que garoto fresco!"_ Ele pensou, dando fim ao diálogo dos dois.

-Potato-

Cato estava deitado no chão de seu quarto, jogando uma bolinha de tênis no teto. Ele estava só de cuecas, pois estava fazendo abdominais há cerca de meia hora atrás e gostava de malhar assim. "Love song" tocava no máximo volume em seu celular. Obviamente, ele estava com fones de ouvido, jamais deixaria ninguém descobrir que ele gostava de músicas românticas.

Ele começara a cogitar a ideia de roubar dinheiro dos seus pais para pagar a passagem de avião. Afinal, quando a coisa mais emocionante de seu dia era um passeio ao mercado com um garoto chatinho, isso significava que as coisas estavam realmente deprimentes. _"Talvez seja por isso que eu estou deitado ouvindo música"_ o garoto pensou, tendo consciência de que ele só fazia isso quando estava entediado ou deprimido.

Algo chamou sua atenção em sua visão periférica e ele pôde ver seu pai entrar em seu quarto. O homem estava com seus óculos, o que fez o garoto imaginar que ele andara lendo. Cato passara o dia inteiro seguindo-o, na intenção de convencê-lo a pagar sua passagem para a casa de praia de Glimmer. Contudo, parecia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis daquela vez.

- O que você quer? - Cato perguntou, sentando-se. Desligou a música que tocava no celular e tirou os fones de ouvido.

- Conversar com você. - o homem respondeu puxando a cadeira do computador do garoto para se sentar.

- Se você não veio aqui dizer que mudou de ideia e vai me comprar a passagem, pode ir embora. - o garoto disse, levantando-se e caminhando para o banheiro.

Cato entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, pensando em tomar um banho.

- Na verdade, era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer. - ele ouviu a voz abafada de seu pai ecoando no outro cômodo.

O garoto parou por alguns segundos, antes de se virar e abrir a porta, voltando ao seu quarto.

- Qual é o truque? - Cato perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Seu pai não teria recusado tantas vezes o pedido se fosse dar o que ele queria no final.

- Seus amigos ficarão na casa de praia dos Hamelton por mais três semanas, certo? - o Dr. Hadley disse cruzando as mãos e inclinando o corpo para frente, esperando uma resposta do garoto.

- Vá direto ao ponto. - Cato disse, impaciente, encostando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços.

- Eu compro a passagem para que você possa passar a última semana com eles. Mas com uma condição, você tem que fazer companhia para o afilhado do Dr. Abernathy nas próximas duas semanas.

Cato olhava para o pai, esperando ele dizer que era uma piada. Contudo, a única coisa que este fez foi encostar as costas na cadeira.

- Sem chance. - o garoto disse virando-se para o banheiro novamente.

- Ou você faz isso, ou eu deixo seu cartão bloqueado até a sua formatura.

Cato virou-se, estreitando os olhos, ameaçador.

- Qual é seu interesse naquele pirralho? - o garoto cuspiu.

- A Srta. Trinket me disse que ele passa os dias sozinho em casa. - Dr. Hadley disse, retirando os óculos e esfregando a raiz do nariz. - Haymitch não está ajudando muito na adaptação do garoto, achei que você poderia lhe mostrar a cidade. Não é como se você estivesse ocupado com alguma outra coisa. - o homem completou, suspirando.

Cato franziu a testa por alguns segundos antes de soltar um "que seja" e bater a porta do banheiro. Ele andou até a pia, fechando os punhos e colocando-os sobre ela, enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho. _"Agora eu virei babá!"_ ele pensou, irritado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais: A música que o Cato está ouvindo no seu quarto é "Love Song" by Sara Bereilles.<strong>


	3. O primeiro dia

**Notas:**

**Vou tentar responder as reviews aqui, mesmo que pareça que o fanfiction . net esteja de sacanagem cmg! Todas as msgs estão vindo com texto faltando! ¬¬º**

**Ao anônimo que disse pra eu não ousar parar essa fic(Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo fazer isso, pelo menos terminar eu vou, fico putíssimo quando me empolgo com algo aqui e a pessoa deixa o trabalho pela metade), eu achou que o outro anônimo disse pra eu continuar com o bom trabalho(se foi isso, agradeço pelo elogio), Causedrhyme(acho que você elogiou a personalidade de algum personagem. Bem...eu tento soar o mais coerente possível com a obra original. Por exemplo, O Cato continua o mesmo bruto que é nos livros, só que menos violento, sem toda a pressão por parte dos Hunger Games), ao último anônimo(acho que você elogio a forma como estou desenvolvendo o Cato, se foi isso, obrigado)! Continuem com as reviews, mesmo o site me trollando, vou adorar recebê-las.**

**Por último, agradeço a melhor beta de todo o mundo, Amy Lupin, vc é lindaaaaaa! Sim querida, vou insistir em te agradecer sempre que possível, nesse capítulo ainda mais, afinal dois parágrafos dele são quase que completamente obra sua! hahahaha**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente o Peeta e o Cato(*.*) ainda não são meus, mas se eles fossem, a saga provavelmente seria a mesma! xP**

* * *

><p>Capítulo três-O primeiro dia<p>

Cato fora até a casa do Dr. Abernathy disposto a fazer algumas concessões - desde que não comprometesse mais que um décimo de sua mesada - para conseguir que Peeta mentisse a seu pai, dizendo que Cato estava sendo sua babá. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, depois de ter que dar algumas explicações relutantes, Peeta aceitou o acordo sem pedir nada em troca. Segundo ele, somente o fato de não ter que passar seus dias em sua companhia já era vantagem o suficiente, o que abalou o ego de Cato, mesmo que ele não admitisse.

Foram necessários apenas dois dias para que que seu pai descobrisse a farsa. Em seu "plano perfeito", Cato não considerara a propensão à fofocas da Srta. Trinket. O Dr. Hadley então deu um ultimato ao filho: ou ele fazia o que tinha pedido, ou além do cartão, o garoto ficaria também sem seu carro.

Por isso Cato estava parado em frente à porta da casa de Haymitch, em pleno domingo, pensando qual das duas situações era a pior. Ele estava a caminho de tocar a campainha quando ouviu um som que o fez hesitar. Peeta estava gritando. O garoto, parado na entrada da casa, pensou por alguns milésimos de segundos em ir embora, mas a voz de Haymitch gritando de volta venceu toda sua força de vontade para conter sua curiosidade e então ele encostou o ouvido a porta para ouvir melhor o que estava acontecendo dentro da casa.

- É a minha casa...são as minhas roupas e você é o meu afilhado. - o homem gritava com a voz meio embargada pelo álcool.

- O que eu ser seu afilhado tem a ver com você ter vomitado na sala inteira? - Peeta gritava de volta para o homem.

Cato tentou ouvir o resto da discussão, mas parecia impossível. As vozes antes abafadas pela porta pareciam ter cessado. O garoto então começou a escutar um barulho rítmico que ia aumentando de intensidade. _"O que é isso?"_ pensou ele, percebendo tarde demais que eram passos. Passos em direção à porta.

Ele rapidamente se afastou, antes que Peeta ou o Dr. Abernathy pudesses abrir a porta e descobrir que ele andara bisbilhotando. Contudo, o impulso que tomou foi forte demais, o que fez com que ele se desequilibrasse no primeiro degrau da escada e caísse estatelado de cara no chão.

E foi essa cena peculiar que Peeta encontrou quando abriu a porta de entrada da casa, um garoto grande demais para a camisa que marcava os músculos do tronco e braços, caído no caminho de entrada de sua casa, aparentemente tentando se levantar.

- O que você está fazendo aí no chão? - Peeta perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu estava analisando o alinhamento da pavimentação. - Cato respondeu sarcástico. - O que parece, Mellark? Eu caí.

Cato levantou-se com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir, batendo as mãos na calça jeans surrada que usava.

- Eu sei que para um cara do seu tamanho deve ser meio difícil se equilibrar... - Peeta começou a dizer ao que foi cortado pelo outro.

- Você realmente quer começar a fazer piadas sobre altura, nanico?

- Que seja! - Peeta disse impaciente. - O que você quer?

Cato coçou a cabeça e contorceu o rosto. Ele não queria admitir que seu pai havia descoberto a farsa dos dois.

- Eu decidi que irei fazer o que meu pai pediu. - Ele disse sem olhar em direção ao outro. - Não é como se tivesse muita coisa pra fazer nessa cidade.

Peeta franziu a testa por alguns segundos, antes de esfregar o rosto, impaciente.

- Olha... - ele disse, tentando suavizar o semblante. - Eu agradeço e tudo o mais, mas não precisa. Não é como se você fosse se divertir me fazendo companhia. E eu não preciso de babá.

- Não é uma opção, Mellark. - Cato disse, puxando o outro pelo braço e o arrastando até seu carro.

- Ei...o que...

Peeta não teve tempo nem de reclamar, antes de ser jogado no banco do passageiro.

-Potato-

Eles já haviam andado por boa parte da cidade. Cato se limitava a dizer o que cada distrito era encarregado, o que Peeta já havia descoberto simplesmente olhando o mapa da cidade.

Eles passavam agora pelo distrito onze. Era o distrito mais afastado da cidade, em sua maior parte, era composto por fazendas e responsável pela produção de alimentos. Mesmo a parte "urbana" do distrito, era mais arborizada que todo o resto.

Foi quando eles passavam por uma praça ampla, com árvores altas e uma grande clareira no centro que Peeta viu a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção naquele "passeio" com o outro. Uma garota de aproximadamente doze anos, negra e de cabelos crespos estava em um dos galhos mais altos de uma das árvores. Seus braços estavam abertos e Peeta não sabia como o galho suportava seu peso. _"Ela parece um anjo"_ o garoto pensou, vendo como ela parecia que iria alçar voo a qualquer instante.

- Pare! - ele gritou de repente, fazendo com que o outro freasse bruscamente.

- Mas que porr... - Cato começou a dizer, sem perceber que Peeta já havia saído do carro e caminhava em direção à garota.

Peeta não sabia por que não estava horrorizado com a cena. Se a garota caísse dali, ela provavelmente quebraria o pescoço. Contudo, ela parecia ter total controle da situação, como se aquilo fosse algo que estava acostumada a fazer. Ela estava em uma espécie de transe.

- Bela maneira de se matar! - Ele ouviu a voz zombeteira de Cato às suas costas.

A garota virou-se em direção aos dois, assustada, seu rosto negro pálido. Ela agachou-se momentaneamente e pulou para a árvore mais próxima. Fez isso três ou quatro vezes, e rapidamente já estava fora das vistas dos dois garotos.

- Ei... - Peeta gritou, tentando fazer com que ela não fugisse.

- Acho que por aqui não tem prédios de onde ela possa se jogar. - Cato disse cuspindo no chão. Peeta girou os olhos, virando-se para voltar ao carro. - Ah...qual é? Foi uma piada!

-Potato-

Eles passaram o resto do dia no Seneca Crane, o café onde os dois se encontraram pela primeira vez. Aparentemente Cato frequentava aquele lugar com seus amigos.

- Faça o que quiser, só finja que não me conhece! - Ele disse antes de entrarem.

Cato ficara jogando no _arcade_ do local, enquanto Peeta resolveu sentar-se no balcão e pedir um café. Quando percebeu que o outro não iria se aproximar, Peeta revirou seu bolso em busca do seu lápis 6b e do apontador. Não importava para onde ia, ou por quanto tempo seria, ele sempre andava com eles em sua calça.

Logo o pedaço de papel que trouxera já estava preenchido com a "garota pássaro", como resolvera chamá-la. De tempos em tempos ele erguia os olhos do papel para olhar se o outro ainda estava longe.

Peeta não demorou a pegar alguns guardanapos para continuar desenhando. Não era o papel mais adequado do mundo para aquilo, mas não é como se ele tivesse alguma opção melhor.

As imagens da "garota pássaro" foram dando lugar a outros rostos. A mulher de pele morena e cabelos artificialmente loiros que atendia as pessoas no balcão(Peeta no caso, pois apenas ele e Cato estavam no café). O homem sentado em uma sala ao fundo, fumando um charuto, provavelmente o dono do local. Peeta não tinha como captar os olhos azuis dele, mas seus cabelos negros contrastantes com a pele e sua barba nada discreta não passaram despercebidos aos rabiscos do garoto. E por fim, Cato.

-Belos desenhos! - Peeta pôde ouvir a mulher atrás do balcão dizer.

O garoto agradeceu, sem graça. Ele não sabia o porquê de reagir daquela maneira, muitas pessoas já o haviam elogiado antes, e não era como se ele não soubesse que era bom naquilo.

- Uau! - a mulher disse pegando um desenho em particular, um em que Cato estava concentrado no jogo, sua testa franzida, dando uma leve mordida na língua. - Olhando esse desenho, nem parece que ele é um marginal.

- Marginal? - Peeta disse franzindo o cenho.

- Bem...todos sabem que Cato Hadley tem uma certa fama de encrenqueiro aqui em Panem. - a mulher disse inclinando-se sobre o balcão para olhar os outros desenhos de Peeta. - Aliás, eu sou Portia. - Ela disse estendendo a mão em direção a Peeta sem tirar os olhos dos desenhos.

- Hum...prazer. - o garoto disse ainda meio embaraçado. - Peeta.

- Mellark! - Peeta ouviu uma voz chamá-lo, e ele sabia que apenas uma pessoa poderia ter aquele tom arrogante o tempo todo.

Cato estava parado na porta. Quando ele percebeu que o outro o vira, ele acenou com a cabeça para fora e saiu, sem dizer nada.

- Eu tenho que ir. - Peeta disse a Portia, recolhendo seus desenhos do balcão.

Ele estava quase na porta quando decidiu voltar até a mulher.

- Aqui. - ele disse entregando um dos seus desenhos, no qual a mulher estava na ponta dos pés, sobre um banquinho, tentando limpar o filtro da máquina de café.

Ela sorriu docemente. Seus olhos brilhavam, o que fez o garoto pensar em outro desenho para mais tarde e sorrir de volta. Naquele momento, Peeta imaginou que ele podia fazer novos amigos naquela cidade.

Foi então que a buzina do Porsche ecoou, cortando suas esperanças. Ele revirou os olhos pela segunda vez naquele dia, se despediu da mulher e saiu do café.

-Potato-

- Esse não é o caminho para minha casa! - Peeta disse, reconhecendo que estavam no distrito dois.

- Sempre fazendo observações incríveis, Mellark. - Cato respondeu sarcástico enquanto entrava em um condomínio.

Pelo menos Peeta achava que era um condomínio, mas quando passaram dos portões ele pode perceber que havia apenas uma casa lá dentro. Uma mansão para ser mais preciso.

O garoto olhou pelo retrovisor, vislumbrando um enorme "H" formar-se no centro dos portões de ferro que agora estavam se fechando. O garoto sentiu um frio na barriga percebendo de repente onde estava.

- Porque você me trouxe pra sua casa? - Peeta perguntou intrigado, enquanto descia do carro.

-Ah Mellark...você não esperava que eu te levasse até em casa como uma donzela em perigo, esperava? - Cato disse com seu melhor sorriso escarninho.

Peeta estreitou os olhos em direção ao outro, enquanto o via subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Aparentemente, ele teria que ir novamente para casa a pé e, para não quebrar seu ciclo de "sorte", estava escurecendo novamente.


	4. O jantar constrangedor

**Notas:**

**Agradeço a todos que continuam lendo. Lembrem-se...reviews não me machucam! xP**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Panem e seus personagens não brotaram da minha mente.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo quatro-O jantar constrangedor<p>

- Vai ficar o dia todo aí, Mallark? - Cato disse do topo da escada.

- Me desculpa, - Peeta começou a dizer irritado. - mas além de me deixar voltar pra casa a pé no escuro _de novo_, você ainda está me expulsando?

Cato girou os olhos e bateu a mão na testa.

- Por que eu teria te trazido até aqui se fosse fazer isso? - Cato perguntou, cruzando os braços, uma das mãos apoiada no queixo e encarando o outro, como se Peeta fosse um verme muito insignificante para conseguir raciocinar.

_"E eu lá sei como sua mente psicótica funciona?"_ Peeta pensou, encarando o outro. Ele jamais diria algo do tipo para alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Cato Hadley. Contudo, ele não podia impedir-se de pensar as coisas.

- Se eu não fosse te levar em casa, poderia muito bem ter te deixado sozinho no café. Não é como se você fosse reparar mesmo, estava muito entretido com aquela garçonete. - Cato sorria maliciosamente. O que fez Peeta corar.

Se Cato soubesse o tipo de pessoa que atraía o outro, ele provavelmente não faria esse tipo de comentário. Provavelmente eles nem teriam passado a tarde juntos. Não era como se Peeta escondesse sua homossexualidade das pessoas, ele só não achava que todos precisavam saber disso. Na verdade, ele achava que o outro não precisasse saber de qualquer coisa particular de sua vida.

- Vamos logo, Mellark. Meu pai está te esperando lá dentro.

- Pra quê? - Peeta perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não me interessa! - Cato disse dando de ombros. - Ele só me pediu para te trazer aqui.

Peeta subiu as escadas como se estivesse caminhando para a forca. Não é como se ele tivesse uma má impressão do Dr. Hadley, mas aquela também era a casa do garoto arrogante parado, de braços cruzados, no topo da escada. Cato _quase_ fora simpático durante o dia, mas algo dentro de Peeta insistia para ele não se aproximar do outro, que isso só lhe traria problemas.

Quando enfim entrou na casa, ladeado pelo outro, foi para perceber que apenas o hall de entrada era maior que toda a casa de Peeta, em sua antiga cidade. Ele já estava sentindo-se desconfortável o suficiente, mas Cato insistia em piorar a situação, olhando-o com um ar de superioridade.

- Peeta! - O Dr. Hadley disse, entrando no hall e estendendo sua mão em direção ao garoto. - Seja bem-vindo!

Peeta apertou a mão do homem, ainda ligeiramente sem graça, mas pelo menos o homem não era arrogante como seu filho.

- Cato disse que o senhor queria me ver. - Peeta disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos, os braços rígidos ao lado do corpo.

- Sim, sim... - o homem começou balançando a cabeça. - quero que jante hoje conosco, seu padrinho já está aqui.

A única coisa que Peeta conseguiu processar, além do fato de que fora convidado para o jantar foi que, aparentemente, o convite se estendia a Haymitch também. Ele só não conseguia entender que tipo de pessoa convidaria o seu padrinho para visitar sua casa de livre e espontânea vontade.

-Potato-

Cato analisava a reação de Peeta desde que ele se sentara em um sofá de dois lugares na sala de estar. Aparentemente, o garoto ainda não havia presenciado Haymitch sóbrio, pois Peeta não conseguia tirar os olhos do padrinho e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta há quase quinze minutos, enquanto o homem conversava animadamente com sua mãe.

- Então Peeta, Haymitch disse que você é um ótimo pintor! - a Sra. Hadley disse excitada com a ideia.

Cato não pôde deixar de rir com a cena. Peeta nem ouvira sua mãe, tão abismado ele estava com o modo de agir de Haymitch.

- Peeta! - Effie Trinket chamou a atenção do garoto, cutucando-o. - A Sra. Hadley está falando com você.

- Nada de senhora, Effie. Já disse pra me chamar simplesmente de Atena.

- Oh...me desculpe. - o garoto disse finalmente. - O que a senhora disse?

- Haymitch disse que você é um ótimo pintor. - Cato pode ouvir sua mãe repetir para o garoto, sorrindo docemente.

_"O que esse garoto tem que faz meus pais agirem como idiotas?"_ Cato pensou, bufando levemente.

- Bem...não é como se eu fosse ótimo. - o garoto disse corando. - Sou apenas razoável.

- Não precisa ser modesto, querido. - a Sra. Hadley disse sorrindo de maneira maternal. - Haymitch não costuma elogiar as pessoas. Se ele o fez, é porque você realmente deve ter talento.

Peeta encarou o padrinho, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O homem por sua vez, parecia estar muito interessado em uma mancha inexistente no estofado da poltrona em que se encontrava. Ele não entendia como Haymitch saberia de seus desenhos. O Padrinho não havia visitado muito seus pais nos últimos dez anos e, desde que Peeta viera morar em Panem, não é como se ele ficasse sóbrio tempo suficiente para perceber algo.

- Você tem algum desenho contigo agora? - a mulher disse levantando-se e sentando-se ao lado de Peeta.

Ela sorria e batia os cílios de uma maneira que lembrava Prim quando ganhara sua cabra.

- Não. - o garoto mentiu, sentindo-se culpado logo em seguida.

A mulher suspirou desanimada, fazendo o garoto se sentir pior ainda.

- Não era isso que você estava fazendo no café? - Peeta pode ouvir a voz de Cato soar pela primeira vez desde que se sentaram.

Aparentemente ele não era calado apenas com Peeta, tanto que o garoto até esquecera que o outro estava na sala. Peeta corou furiosamente, percebendo que havia sido pego em sua mentira.

- Você não parava de rabiscar os guardanapos. - o garoto continuou, dando de ombros.

_"Okay! Então o senhor 'eu sou calado e não me interesso por nada' decide falar nos momentos mais inapropriados?"_ Peeta pensou, lançando um olhar que tentava ser ameaçador, mas que parecia mais apreensivo _"Como ele me viu desenhando? Ele não tirava os olhos daquele Arcade"_.

- Mostre apenas para mim, Peeta. - a Sra. Hadley disse de forma branda. - Prometo não mostrar para ninguém.

Relutante, o garoto colocou a mão no bolso traseiro da calça, pegando os desenhos e entregando-os a mulher. Quando a mulher soltou um leve "oh", olhando em direção ao filho, ele percebeu tarde demais que havia entregado _todos_ os desenhos. Para sorte de Peeta, aparentemente só ele notara o olhar da mulher em direção a Cato.

Peeta achava que não havia como ficar mais envergonhado do que estava naquele momento, contudo Haymitch escolheu exatamente esse momento para fazer um de seus comentários inconvenientes.

- Não vai me dizer que é mais um desenho de um homem pelado. - o homem disse gargalhando. Aparentemente o álccol já começara a fazer efeito em seu organimso novamente.

Peeta corou até a raiz dos cabelos, desejando que o chão abrisse e o engolisse. Ele fazia tudo para evitar os olhos de Cato, mas mesmo não olhando na direção do outro, ele sabia que o outro estava o encarando. Todos na sala estavam encarando-o.

- Não, Haymitch. - a Sra. Hadley disse, com uma espressão reprovadora na face. - São apenas algumas pessoas em situações cotidianas. Uma garota agachada no galho de uma árvore, uma garçonete limpando um balcão... - ela disse, pulando os desenhos de Cato, para alívio de Peeta. - Esse é Seneca Crane? Nossa Peeta, você realmente é muito talentoso.

Uma mulher de meia idade entrou no aposento para anunciar que o jantar já estava pronto para ser servido. Peeta recolheu rapidamente seus desenhos das mãos da Sra. Hadley, guardando-os em seu bolso, antes que mais alguém pudesse ver algum desenho de Cato.

-Potato-

Cato estava deitado no chão de seu quarto. Apenas uma cueca boxer preta cobria seu corpo. Seu folego estava acelerado e seu rosto corado pelo esforço físico feito recentemente. "Pompeii" era a música que tocava em seus fones de ouvido. Era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia, mas já sabia que a ouviria dezenas de vezes nas próximas semanas. Ela tinha a dose certa de melancolia que ele estava precisando no momento.

Sua mãe não parara um minuto de falar dos desenhos de Peeta durante o jantar, o que Cato achara extremamente irritante. Ele sabia desenhar, não era como se ele tivesse descoberto a cura do câncer ou algo assim.

O garoto levantou-se, caminhando para o banheiro e tirando sua cueca pelo caminho. Ele jogou-a no cesto de roupas sujas, desligou a música do celular, colocando-o sobre a pia e entrou no box. Ligou o chuveiro e a água fria entrou em contato com sua pele imediatamente, sua mente relembrando os momentos daquele dia. Para sua surpresa, o dia não fora tão cansativo como achou que iria ser.

Foi então que ele lembrou do comentário que Haymitch havia feito a respeito dos desenhos de Peeta. _"Será que o fedelho é viado?"_ Cato pensou, enquanto esfregava seu tórax e abdome com o sabonete _"Bem...contanto que ele não venha dar em cima de mim, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso"_.

Depois de quase dez minutos debaixo do chuveiro o garoto começou a a sentir seus dedos enrugarem. Ele desligou o registro e se secou, voltando para o quarto com seu celular em mãos.

Deitado em sua cama, a música tocando alta em seus ouvidos, ele pegou no sono instantes depois, sem nem reparar na ereção que havia se formado em sua região inguinal. Ele acordaria duas horas depois, de um sono agitado do qual não conseguia se lembrar, sorriria ao passar a mão sobre suas coxas, coçando-as levemente. Fazia tempo que ele não tinha uma polução noturna.

-Potato-

Quando Peeta por fim se deitou, foi para pensar como seu dia fora de mal a pior. Mal havia terminado de almoçar e Haymitch vomitara na sala inteira, nas suas próprias roupas e por pouco não vomitara em Peeta também. Os dois brigaram, após o garoto dar um banho no homem e Peeta decidira então sair da casa para esfriar a cabeça, só para dar de cara com Cato Hadley caído na porta de sua casa.

A tarde fora extremamente entediante e o único momento de prazer que o garoto tivera, fora estragado pelo seu mais novo algoz. Cato não se contentara em assustar a garota na árvore do distrito 11, ainda fizera questão de pregar uma peça em Peeta ao chegarem em sua casa, fazendo-o acreditar que iria ter que voltar pra sua casa a pé novamente.

As coisas não melhoraram na casa dos Hadley. Peeta passara pelo momento mais constrangedor de sua vida, ou pelo menos era o que achava naquele momento. Como se não bastasse a Sra. Hadley ver os desenhos que Peeta fizera de seu filho, Haymitch ainda soltara o comentário mais humilhante possível, ela provavelmente achava agora que o garoto era algum tipo de tarado ou um completo _stalker_.

O dia havia finalizado com chave de ouro. Quando Peeta, carregava seu padrinho para o quarto, após a Srta. Trinket ter deixado os dois em casa, acabara com sua roupa encharcada de vômito devido a um acesso de Haymitch.

O garoto ficara tão irado que deixara o homem dormir sem nem mesmo limpá-lo. Após um banho quente que pareceu o melhor de sua vida, colocou seus pijamas e deitou-se em sua cama.

Ele estava agora encarando seus desenhos. Verdade seja dita, ele estava encarando os desenhos que fizera de Cato. Aparentemente, o garoto arrogante não ficara abalado pela declaração de Haymitch sobre seus desenhos, pois ao final da noite ele até dissera um "até amanhã", como se os dois tivessem se divertindo durante o dia.

Mesmo Peeta tendo quase certeza que Cato só fora tão "agradável" durante a noite, por causa de seus pais, ele ainda conseguia ficar grato pelo esforço do outro. Olhando para o desenho em que Cato pulava, comemorando uma jogada no _Arcade_, Peeta adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais: <strong>

***A música é do Cato nesse capítulo é "Pompeii" by Bastille.**


	5. Estabelecendo fronteiras

**Notas:**

**Estou aqui de novo pessoal. Esse capitulo demorou um pouco mais a sair porque ele acabou ficando um pouco maior, e também porque eu tive problemas de bloqueio criativo para escrevê-lo.**

**Se alguém merece crédito por algo nesse capítulo, esse alguém é a Amy Lupin, sem ela ele seria uma grande $ ¢&¬#%£.**

**Vou tentar atualizar a fic pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Até agora está dando certo, espero que continue assim. Reviews motivam o autor a continuar atualizando sempre que possível. xD**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Já estou com preguiça de escrever que não é meu! ¬¬º**

* * *

><p>Capítulo cinco-Estabelecendo fronteiras<p>

Haymitch foi acordado da maneira mais incômoda que alguém poderia acordar um bêbado. Effie Trinket entrara no seu quarto decidida, naquela tarde. Foi por isso que abriu as cortinas da janela, sem cerimônias, deixando que os raios de sol tocassem todos os cantos do quarto. O homem deitado na cama tentara puxar as cobertas sobre o rosto, por reflexo. Mas, ao passear as mãos pela superfície da cama, pôde perceber que elas não estavam ali.

- Você não vai achar nada para se esconder do sol hoje, Dr. Abernathy. - ele pôde ouvir a voz estridente de Effie Trinket ecoar em sua cabeça.

O quarto cheirava a vômito, o que fez o estômago de Haymitch contrair instantaneamente. Depois de três ou quatro contrações involuntárias de toda sua musculatura interna, ele pode sentir o gosto da bile em sua boca. Forçando-se a engolir de volta, virou-se em direção a Effie.

- Você vai ficar parada aí? - ele gritou em direção à mulher.

- Não, Dr. Abernathy...

- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim. - o homem gritou, impaciente. - Eu não sou médico.

Effie inspirou profundamente, seus braços cruzados à frente do corpo. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto girava a cabeça sobre os ombros.

- Eu vou lavá-lo e obrigá-lo a comer algo, como faço todas as manhãs há quase _nove anos_. - ela começou a dizer decidida. - mas depois que eu terminar, o senhor terá que me ouvir, Sr. Abernathy.

Haymitch não pôde nem questionar a mudança de atitude repentina da mulher, antes que ela começasse a tirar a roupa dele.

-Potato-

Quando Cato apareceu àquela manhã em sua casa, Peeta nem acabara de tomar café da manhã ainda. Ele dera uma desculpa esfarrapada de que estava sem sono e que não teria ânimo para vir até o distrito 12 depois do almoço. Mas a maneira como disse isso, sem conseguir encarar Peeta, mostrava claramente que Cato era um péssimo mentiroso.

- Seu pai te obrigou a passar o dia inteiro comigo, não foi? - Peeta perguntou, quando os dois entraram no porsche.

- Que seja! - Cato deu de ombros.

Peeta odiava quando Cato fazia aquilo. Qual era a dificuldade de assumir que estava ali contra sua vontade? Não era como se o próprio Peeta estivesse gostando da companhia do outro, afinal.

- Olha...se vamos ser obrigados a conviver um com o outro durante duas semanas, - Peeta começou a dizer, olhando pela janela do carro. - nós poderíamos tornar a convivência menos insuportável, não?

Cato não respondeu, apenas olhou para o outro pelo canto do olho, enquanto apertava as mãos no volante. Peeta o encarou, esperando uma resposta, mas logo desistiu, vendo que estava sendo ignorado.

O silêncio durou até Cato parar o carro em uma rua deserta. Peeta não sabia dizer com exatidão em qual distrito estavam, mas ele suspeitava que era no quatro, uma vez que dava para ver a areia da praia ao final da rua.

- Por acaso está insinuando que eu sou insuportável, Mellark? - Cato disse arqueando uma sobrancelha em direção ao outro.

- Bem... - Peeta começou a dizer, receoso de que o outro pudesse lhe bater. - Você claramente ainda está fazendo isso por obrigação e eu não tenho muita escolha, já que você sempre me arrasta pra fora de casa. - ele continuou, corando um pouco. - Só acho que podíamos fazer cada um algumas concessões, para tornar as coisas mais agradáveis.

- E por que eu faria isso? - Cato rebateu, semicerrando os olhos.

Peeta girou os olhos. _"Como pode existir alguém tão teimoso?"_ ele pensou, colocando ambas as mãos sobre as têmporas.

- Eu poderia me recusar a sair com você. - Peeta disse dando de ombros.

- Eu poderia obrigá-lo, facilmente.

- Você está realmente sugerindo partir pra agressão física?

- Não vejo qual é o problema com isso. - Cato disse colocando a cabeça no encosto do banco e estralando os dedos.

- Você pode até me ameaçar, Hadley. Mas eu sei que você não vai colocar em risco seus privilégios com seu pai. - Peeta disse, cruzando os braços, em uma pose que passava mais coragem do que ele realmente tinha.

- Imagino que você me conheça muito bem para assumir coisas sobre mim...

- Não precisa ser um gênio pra descobrir que ele te ameaçou de alguma forma. - Peeta cortou o outro, mais confiante agora de que ele não faria nada.

Não é como se Peeta estivesse orgulhoso de estar ameaçando o outro, contudo aquela situação não deixava muitas escolhas ao garoto.

- Está bem, Mellark. - Cato disse, bufando levemente. - O que você quer?

- Você poderia me deixar escolher o lugar pra onde vamos pela manhã e à tarde você escolhe.

- Só isso? - Cato perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Peeta não era o melhor dos negociadores, aparentemente.

- Bem...você poderia ser menos monossilábico também! - Peeta disse, um leve tom vermelho se espalhando pelo seu rosto novamente.

- Você é gay? - Cato jogou a pergunta como se falasse sobre o tempo.

- O quê? - Peeta guinchou. O garoto conseguia sentir seu rosto queimando agora.

- Você queria que eu fosse mais comunicativo. - o garoto sentado no banco do motorista disse, levantando as sobrancelhas arrogantemente. - De qualquer forma...eu não preciso de uma resposta.

Peeta mal pôde permitir-se ficar atônito, pois Cato já havia saído e batido a porta do carro, sobressaltando-o. Ele saiu do carro, seguindo o outro, que caminhava em direção a praia.

- O que você quis dizer com não precisar de resposta? - Peeta disse, quando alcançou o outro.

Peeta pôde sentir aquele olhar de superioridade novamente, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-lo, pois andava apressado, olhando para o chão, tentando acompanhar os passos do maior.

- Eu não preciso de resposta porque eu _sei_ a resposta. - Cato disse. Seu tom era o mais convencido possível. - Além disso, não faz diferença pra mim se você é hétero, gay, bi, ou mesmo assexuado. Contanto que não dê em cima de mim...

- Eu não vou dar em cima de você. - Peeta cortou-o, envergonhado. - Você nem faz meu tipo mesmo...

- Ótimo!

Cato parou de uma vez, o que fez Peeta parar ao seu lado e encará-lo. O mais alto estendeu a mão para frente, chamando a atenção para algo.

Peeta olhou na direção em que o outro indicava. Sua boca se abriu instantaneamente, seus olhos brilhavam e ele poderia pular de felicidade.

Eles estavam em uma praia. Peeta nunca fora à praia antes. Ele olhava as ondas baixas que vinham até a areia como se fossem algo mágico. O sol ainda não estava alto, o que emprestava um tom um pouco alaranjado à paisagem. Ele só queria se sentar e desenhar aquilo tudo.

- Eu estava querendo dar um mergulho. - Cato começou a dizer, coçando a cabeça. - Mas se você quer tanto escolher o nosso destino pela manhã, podemos voltar para o carro agora mesmo. - ele completou, fechando a cara.

Cato não teve respostas além de um balançar de cabeça frenético por parte do outro. Ele olhou enquanto Peeta corria para a areia, pensando que _talvez_ o baixinho estivesse certo. As coisas não precisavam ser insuportáveis.

-Potato-

Effie encarava Haymitch com uma expressão severa enquanto o homem terminava de beber seu café.

- Não entendo como as pessoas conseguem beber isso. - o homem disse fazendo uma careta.

- Agora que já reclamou do banho, da minha comida e até do café, podemos conversar, Sr. Abernathy? - a mulher perguntou.

Os dedos cruzados abaixo do queixo e os lábios crispados indicavam que ela não deveria ser contrariada. Haymitch deu um sorriso amarelo, imaginando o que ela estaria querendo.

- Diga logo quanto você quer de aumento. - ele disse abanando a mão em direção a mulher. - Quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso, mais cedo poderei voltar a beber.

- É exatamente sobre isso que vamos conversar, D...Sr. Abernathy. - Effie corrigiu-se a tempo, vendo a expressão carrancuda do outro. - Se o senhor quiser que eu continue trabalhando aqui, terá que parar de beber.

Haymitch olhava para ela como se esperasse que ela começasse a gargalhar. Contudo, a mulher não poderia estar mais séria.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? - ele disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. - a Srta. Tinket disse segurando as bordas da pequena mesa da cozinha e encarando o outro.

- Sinta-se à vontade para ir embora, então. Se você acha que sentirei sua falta, está muito enganada.

- Eu imaginei que iria dizer isso. - ela disse sorrindo sarcásticamente. - Mas me responda uma coisa, Sr. Abernathy. O senhor acha que deixarão Peeta continuar morando aqui se eu não mantiver a casa em ordem? Alimentá-lo? Estar aqui para resolver qualquer problema que ele por acaso venha a ter?

- Eu posso contratar outra empregada. - Haymitch disse impaciente.

A Srta. Trinket começou a gargalhar de forma tão debochada que por alguns segundos o homem sentiu vontade de estapeá-la. Quando enfim ela parou, foi para olhá-lo de forma ríspida.

- O senhor pode tentar, - ela disse por fim. - mas a não ser que a pessoa seja nova na cidade, não acho que o senhor consiga contratar ninguém para uma simples faxina, quanto mais para cuidar dessa casa e do senhor em período integral.

Haymitch a encarava com um olhar quase assassino no rosto. Quem ela pensava que era para chantageá-lo daquela maneira?

- Se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria naquela biboca onde te encontrei. - ele disse, levantando-se e apoiando os punhos fechados sobre a mesa.

- Eu sei, Haymitch! - Effie gritou. - Você não precisa me lembrar disso. - ela disse mais calma.

Haymitch sentou-se novamente, colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto em suas mãos, esfregando-o. Effie respirava lentamente, olhando para o outro com pena.

- Já faz quase nove anos, Haymitch. - ela disse brandamente. - Uma hora você terá que encarar a realidade.

Ele afastou as mãos dos olhos e ela pôde ver como estavam marejados.

- Não diga que você não se importa, pois eu sei que não é verdade. - Effie estendeu sua mão, colocando-a sobre a do homem. - Se você não se importasse, porque traria Peeta até aqui?

- Eu posso ficar sóbrio dois dias por semana. - ele disse, puxando sua mão, levantando o queixo e fungando o nariz. - É o máximo que posso prometer.

- Quatro!

- Três, é minha oferta final. - Haymitch estendeu a mão, como quem fecha um acordo.

- Feito! - Effie disse sorrindo e apertando a mão do homem. - Eu teria ficado por dois mesmo.

Os dois sorriram levemente, antes de soltarem suas mãos.

Eles não conversaram mais naquele dia. Aparentemente aquele não seria um dia de sobriedade para o homem. Ele beberia até apagar no corredor a caminho do banheiro e Effie o carregaria até o quarto novamente. Ela o colocaria na cama desejando - como todos os dias - que ele voltasse a ser o homem que era. Ela devia muito a ele e não desistiria tão fácil assim dele.

-Potato-

Peeta desenhava enquanto Cato nadava. Para surpresa do menor, o outro até convidara-o para um mergulho no mar, mas Peeta fora inteligente o suficiente para recusar o convite. Ele não tinha muita confiança em nadar nem mesmo em um lago, não se arriscaria no mar.

Para sua completa frustração, Peeta não conseguira desenhar a paisagem nenhuma vez, pois sempre que começava a desenhar um ponto específico da praia, lá aparecia Cato nadando na água, ou correndo na areia, ou se apoiando em uma pedra para fazer algum tipo de exercício físico. Ele não conseguia entender como alguém tinha tanta disposição. Já estava cansado só de ver o outro de um lado para o outro. No final das contas, ele acabara desenhando mais o outro garoto do que a paisagem em si.

Quando enfim Cato caiu ao seu lado, deitado na areia, Peeta discretamente fechou seu caderno de desenhos, impedindo que o outro pudesse ver qualquer coisa. Mesmo que o maior nunca admitisse, Peeta pôde ver o olhar curioso que ele lançara em direção aos seus desenhos na noite anterior.

- Então...estava me desenhando? - Cato perguntou deitando de costas e apoiando seus cotovelos na areia, enquanto olhava para o mar.

- E por que eu faria isso? - Peeta disse, desviando o olhar do outro e corando.

- Ah...qual é! - Cato disse sentando-se e esfregando o cabelo.

Algumas gotas de água acertaram o braço de Peeta, o que fez com menor franzisse a testa em desagrado.

- O Haymitch disse que você costuma desenhar caras pelados. - Cato disse de maneira debochada, fazendo com que o outro corasse mais ainda. - Eu estou sem camisa. - ele continuou apontando para o próprio abdome. - E todos dizem que sou gostoso. - ele concluiu com um sorriso prepotente.

- Você não deveria acreditar em tudo que escuta. - Peeta disse, um sorriso escarninho curvando seus lábios.

- Eu _sei_ que sou gostoso, Mellark. E eu _sei_ que você sabe disso.

- Tanto faz. - Peeta disse, desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. - Eu tenho um desenho de um homem pelado no meu quarto, mas não fui eu que fiz.

- Hum...

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem a olhar para o mar. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos antes do maior quebrar o silêncio.

- Por que você não desenha homens pelados? - Cato perguntou, virando-se em direção ao outro. - Quer dizer...não me leve a mal. - ele continuou, vendo a expressão assustada que Peeta fazia. - Se eu soubesse desenhar, acho que uma maneira interessante de passar o meu tempo seria desenhando alguns peitos. - ele terminou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Pra começar, - Peeta disse revirando os olhos. - seria difícil desenhar um homem pelado sem nunca ter visto um.

Peeta pegou um graveto próximo a ele e começou a cavar a areia, torcendo para que o outro o chamasse para ir embora e acabasse com aquele silêncio constrangedor.

- E por acaso você não tem espelho?

- Eu quis dizer outros homens, óbvio. - Peeta girou os olhos. Ele notou que isso já estava se tornando um hábito desde que conhecera Cato.

- E internet?

- Eu não sou muito fã de pornografia, se é isso que quer dizer.

- Você é virgem? - Cato perguntou displicentemente.

Peeta continuou cavando com mais agilidade.

- Sou. - ele disse, quase em um sussurro.

- Qual é sua idade? - Cato perguntou, incrédulo.

- Quinze! - Peeta disse, desconfortável.

- Achei que você fosse mais velho. - o maior disse, remexendo-se um pouco. - Você não é tão nanino, afinal. - ele disse debochado.

Peeta sorriu levemente, ainda cavando a areia.

- Vamos! - Cato disse levantando-se e sacudindo a areia do corpo. - Minha mãe está nos esperando para almoçar.


	6. Atena Hadley

**Notas:**

**Mil desculpas pra quem estava esperando o capítulo. Natal atrasou a minha vida! hehehehehe**

**Lembrem-se sempre: reviews trazem conforto ao coração de um escritor! xP**

**Sem enrolações...espero que gostem deste capítulo...eu adorei escrevê-lo.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Não...eu não tenho e nem quero ter direitos autorais de Hunger Games. Pra falar a verdade, eu queria era fazer parte da obra, estar em Panem...no distrito dois...na casa do Cato...no quarto dele...mais especificamente na cama dele! Lógico que toda aquela coisa dos Jogos deveria ser reconsiderada, mas isso é um mero detalhe! hahahahaha**

* * *

><p>Capítulo seis-Atena Hadley<p>

- Então... - a Sra. Hadley disse, quando Peeta sentou-se ao seu lado no mesmo sofá da noite anterior. - o que vocês fizeram durante a manhã?

- Eu fui dar um mergulho na praia. - Cato disse entediado. - o fedelho aí ficou apreciando a paisagem aqui. - ele completou apontando para Peeta e depois para si mesmo, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Eu não es...

- Não se preocupe, Peeta. - a Sra. Hadley disse, olhando para o filho de maneira desaprovadora. - Eu já estou acostumada com as brincadeiras de mau gosto dele.

Ela voltou-se para Peeta, sorrindo de uma maneira maternal que o desconcertava. A única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era apertar as bordas do seu caderno de desenho, enquanto encarava o chão.

- Você deve ter passado a manhã inteira desenhando, estou certa? - ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

Peeta balançou a cabeça, tímido. Ele não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê, mas não queria que a mulher pedisse para ver seus desenhos, como na noite anterior.

- Posso vê-los? - ela perguntou logo em seguida, estendendo a mão em direção ao garoto.

- Hum...claro! - ele disse sem querer soar contrariado, entregando o caderno para a mulher.

Ele sabia que ela não mostraria para Cato os desenhos, mas mesmo assim, o garoto estava envergonhado da mãe do outro ver que ele continuara desenhando seu filho. Peeta pôde ver, pelo canto do olho, que Cato se remexeu na poltrona que Haymitch ocupara na noite anterior.

- Estão ótimos, Peeta. - a mulher disse enquanto folheava o caderno. - Mas os de hoje parecem inacabados. Por quê?

Peeta corou. Ele já estava se sentindo como um idiota ficando vermelho daquela maneira. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa tímida, ou pelo menos, assim ele se considerava. Alguns diziam que ele era comunicativo e engraçado. Mas os Hadley tinham um efeito sobre ele que o tornava o ser mais patético do mundo, que se embaraçava com um elogio da Sra. Hadley ou uma insinuação de Cato.

- Eu não consegui me concentrar muito em nenhum ponto específico. - o garoto murmurou, sentindo-se mais estúpido a cada segundo.

- Entendo. - a mulher disse, fechando seu caderno e devolvendo-o.

Ela continuou olhando para ele e sorrindo, como se não tivesse nada mais interessante no mundo do que o garoto à sua frente.

- Mãe! - Cato chamou de maneira ríspida. - Você está encarando ele. - ele disse girando os olhos.

- Oh...me desculpe, querido. - ela disse abanando a mão em direção ao filho. Então se inclinou em direção a Peeta. - Ele não gosta de ter a atenção roubada, se é que me entende. - ela sussurrou, sorrindo de maneira travessa.

Peeta não pôde impedir-se de gargalhar.

- O que tem de tão engraçado, pirralho? - Cato perguntou, seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Cato Hadley, - a Sra. Hadley disse virando-se em sua direção. - tenha mais educação com nosso convidado.

Cato deveria estar preocupado com a possibilidade de atrapalhar sua viagem, pois Peeta ficou surpreso com a atitude do outro. Ele ainda estava de cara fechada e seu rosto permanecia vermelho, mas ele limitou-se a bufar e olhar carrancudo em direção a Peeta.

- Por que você não mostra ao Peeta o resto da casa enquanto eu vejo com os empregados por que o almoço não saiu ainda? - a mulher disse levantando-se e saindo do aposento.

-Potato-

Cato não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Seu pai pedira pra fazer companhia para o outro, mas ser o guia turístico de sua própria casa era um pouco de exagero.

A verdade é que o garoto não conseguia dizer não para sua mãe. Por isso ele andara com o outro pela casa. Ele já mostrara quase todo o andar inferior. Visitaram a biblioteca, a piscina, a sala de vídeo e agora estavam caminhando pelo corredor até a sala de jantar, que Peeta já conhecera na noite anterior.

- O que tem naquelas salas? - Peeta perguntou, notando que Cato deixara três portas de fora do _tour_.

- Qual é, Mellark! Não tá se achando muito intrometido? - Cato perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Peeta corou, desviando o olhar do outro.

- Cato! - a Sra. Hadley disse, aparecendo no corredor. - Eu não disse pra você ser mais educado?

Cato limitou-se a encarar a mãe, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Venha Peeta. - a mulher disse, pegando a mão do garoto e o puxando em direção aos cômodos.

O primeiro cômodo era um escritório. O escritório do Dr. Hadley. Eles não ficaram ali mais do que quinze segundos, apenas o suficiente para Peeta olhar para cada parede do aposento, enquanto Cato batia o pé, parado à porta, impaciente.

Quando eles entraram no segundo cômodo, o queixo de Peeta caiu. Era uma sala ampla, com grandes portas de vidro em duas das paredes, que davam acesso ao jardim. Havia várias esculturas por todos os lados, algumas ainda inacabadas.

- Esse é meu ateliê Peeta. - a Sra. Hadley disse sorrindo para o garoto.

- Eu não sabia que você era uma artista. - o garoto disse, andando pela sala.

- Não é para tanto, meu querido. - a mulher disse soando divertida. - Eu exponho algumas esculturas no museu do _Capitol_, mas não acho que isso conte muita coisa.

- Elas são fantásticas. - o garoto disse se aproximando de uma das esculturas.

Peeta achava que ela parecia um misto de uma mulher nua com uma árvore. Os braços pareciam galhos e ela não tinha cabeça. Ele podia ver a forma dos seios e do quadril dela, mas as pernas eram fundidas e enterradas na terra. Por trás, o tronco apresentava uma rachadura grotesca. A madeira de composição da peça tinha aparência velha e lembrava ao garoto as árvores que eram carbonizadas em incêndios florestais.

- Essa é linda. - Peeta disse, após dar a quarta volta na peça, admirando-a.

- É a minha preferida! - a mulher disse andando até a escultura e encarando-a.

Quando Peeta olhou para a Sra. Hadley, foi para constatar que ela estava com os olhos brilhando. Por um momento ele achou que ela estivesse chorando, mas logo ele percebeu que ela estava com o semblante de puro contentamento.

- Eu a fiz quando estava grávida do Cato.

- Será que podemos ir almoçar agora? - Cato disse inconvenientemente.

Peeta olhou na direção da porta. O garoto mal entrara no aposento, ele limitara-se a se encostar no batente e cruzar os braços.

- Oh...é mesmo! Quase me esqueci disso. - a Sra. Hadley disse, tentando não soar magoada, mas Peeta percebeu como ela se chateara com a falta de interesse do outro. - Vamos almoçar. Eu posso te mostrar o ateliê depois, com mais tempo. - a mulher completou, colocando as mãos sobre as costas do garoto e o empurrando delicadamente até o corredor.

Peeta não pôde deixar de sentir raiva de Cato, enquanto via o garoto andar como se não percebesse o que havia feito. _"Talvez ele não tenha percebido"_ uma voz em sua cabeça discutia com a fúria crescendo dentro de seu peito. Uma coisa era fato, ou o outro não tinha muita noção de quando magoava alguém, ou talvez ele gostasse de fazer isso.

Peeta estava tão perdido em pensamentos sobre as atitudes de Cato e tão ansioso com a perspectiva de voltar para o ateliê de Atena, que ele nem percebeu que não entrara no último cômodo da casa.

-Potato-

Cato estava entediado. Depois do almoço, sua mãe levara Peeta até seu ateliê, então ele decidira assistir um filme. Mesmo após dois filmes, o outro garoto ainda não havia saído do ateliê, então decidiu subir para o seu quarto, para malhar um pouco.

Ele estava fazendo abdominais e ouvindo música há meia hora. A música estava alta - como sempre - por isso ele não ouviu as batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ele só percebeu que tinha alguém do outro lado da porta, quando essa foi aberta e o topo da cabeça loira de Peeta entrou por uma fresta.

Ele voltou sua cabeça para fora imediatamente, com uma velocidade duas vezes maior do que ele a colocara para dentro. Não sem antes Cato perceber que ele corara furiosamente.

- Que foi, Mellark? - ele disse enquanto retirava os fones de ouvido e caminhava até a porta.

- Eu só vim...

Mas o que o garoto parado na porta de seu quarto, com o rosto mais vermelho que Cato já vira, viera fazer em seu quarto era um mistério. Pois no momento em que o maior abriu a porta, Peeta estancara em silencio. Ele encarava seus tênis e parecia não ter coragem de erguer os olhos para nada.

- Você veio...? - Cato perguntou impaciente.

- Será que dá pra você vestir algo? - Peeta perguntou, ficando cada vez mais sem graça. - Não é como se essa cueca cobrisse muita coisa.

- Isso te incomoda? - Cato perguntou passando o dedo sob o elástico da cueca. - Eu posso resolver isso facilmente tirando ela. - ele disse puxando o elástico para frente, ao que Peeta reagiu virando-se de costas e cruzando os braços.

- Apesar de você estar se divertindo muito às minhas custas, - Peeta começou a dizer emburrado. - eu só vim aqui te dizer que já estou indo para casa. A gente se vê amanhã.

- Espera! - Cato disse puxando o outro pelo ombro para dentro de seu quarto. - Meu pai disse que eu tinha que te levar em casa. - Ele disse enquanto caminhava até seu closet.

- Sua mãe disse para eu subir aqui para lembrá-lo disso, - o menor começou, ainda de costas para o outro. - mas não precisa se incomodar. Ainda está cedo, eu posso ir andando.

- Diga isso ao Sr. e Sra. Hadley. - Peeta pôde ouvir a voz do outro vindo de dentro do closet, aparentemente ele estava colocando uma camiseta, uma vez que soava abafado. - Parece que eles têm uma queda por você.

_"Bem que outro Hadley podia ter uma queda por mim"_ Peeta pegou-se pensando. _"Mas o que diabos você está imaginando, Peeta? Se você acha que tem alguma chance com ele, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva"_ ele se repreendeu logo em seguida.

- Vamos. - a voz de Cato o tirou de seu devaneio momentâneo.

Ele já estava ao seu lado. _"Cristo! Por que ele tem que usar essas roupas tão apertadas?"_ Peeta se perguntava, enquanto caminhava apressado para fora do quarto do garoto, torcendo para que ele não tivesse percebido a encarada que dera na parte anterior de sua bermuda.

-Potato-

Cato tinha que admitir que estava achando graça daquilo. Desde que descobrira que Peeta era virgem, aquela manhã, ele percebeu que deixar o outro desconfortável era mais fácil do que imaginava.

Ficar insinuando que o outro estava admirando seu físico, já fora engraçado, mas nada o divertira mais na última semana do que a reação do outro quando entrara no seu quarto há alguns minutos atrás.

Agora ele estava se segurando para não rir. Estava provocando o outro. Há cada minuto, aproximadamente, ele dava uma "ajeitada" em seu pênis, o que inevitavelmente atraía a atenção do garoto no banco do passageiro. Peeta podia até disfarçar, mas como Cato estava fazendo aquilo propositalmente, não tinha como não perceber.

- Tem alguma música pra ouvirmos? - Peeta perguntou de repente, olhando pela janela.

Aparentemente ele estava procurando algo para se distrair, o que fez com que Cato sorrisse, achando mais graça da situação.

- Você provavelmente não vai gostar de nada que eu escuto. - Cato disse dando de ombros e virando uma esquina.

- Então poderíamos ouvir alguma coisa do meu celular. - Peeta disse retirando o celular do bolso e balançando-o em direção ao outro. - Só dessa vez. - ele disse fazendo biquinho, inconscientemente.

- Se você parar de fazer essa cara de babaca, pode colocar o que quiser.

Peeta ignorou o comentário, tentando não se sentir ofendido, enquanto ligava seu celular no cabo _USB_ que já estava conectado ao som.

- Você gosta de Elton John? - Peeta perguntou, enquanto olhava as músicas em seu celular, pensando qual Cato poderia gostar.

- Não é muito clichê que você goste de Elton John e seja gay? - Cato zombou.

- Acho isso normal, não clichê. - Peeta disse girando os olhos. - E não são só gays que gostam de Elton John. Ele é um dos maiores cantores românticos da história.

- Pra quem gosta de músicas melosas. - Cato disse, soando entediado. - Que seja, garoto. Coloque o que quiser.

Parecia piada, mas Cato estava ouvindo "Your Song", minutos antes do outro entrar em seu quarto e agora, a mesma música estava tocando em seu carro.

- Vai me dizer que você não gosta dessa música? - Peeta disse, incrédulo.

- Pra mim ela é normal. Nada demais. - Cato mentiu. - Quem sabe se ela fosse mais animadinha...

- É minha música preferida.

Cato olhou na direção do outro. Aparentemente, Peeta nem estava ouvindo o ele que dizia. Ele estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro e cantava baixinho um verso ou outro da música.

- Ah! Qual é, Mellark! - Cato disse, retirando o outro de seu transe. - Isso já é viadagem demais. Você não está esperando que algum cara cante algo do tipo pra você, está?

Peeta corou imediatamente. Logo depois, retirou seu celular do cabo, cessando a música.

- Você pode não entender isso, Hadley. - ele disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. - Mas tem gente que acredita em amor. - ele completou, visivelmente emburrado.

- Patético! - Cato zombou, com um sorriso escarninho.

Eles não disseram mais nada até chegarem à casa de Haymitch. Foi só quando Peeta desceu do carro, sem se despedir, que Cato percebeu que o outro havia ficado chateado. _"A culpa não é minha se o bobão acredita em contos de fadas"_ ele pensava enquanto caminhava para casa, mesmo que não conseguisse explicar porque estava se sentindo incomodado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais: Acho que ficou bem claro, mas pra quem não entendeu, a música é "Your Song" by Elton John.<strong>


	7. Trapaça

**Notas:**

**Primeiramente vou responder a review anônima...sobre eles estarem se pegando até os amigos do Cato voltarem, eu não sei se isso vai acontecer(mentira! hahaha eu sei...só não quero falar! xP). Agr sobre o Cato sofrer, eu vou falar o mesmo que sempre falo pra Amy...o Cato é um fofo gente! Como vcs não percebem isso? kkkkkkkkkkkkk Mas relaxa...eu adoro clichês, então vai chegar a hora que ele vai sofrer sim! hehehehe**

**Eu poderia falar que eu estive ocupado com as festas de final de ano, mas isso é mentira, pq minha vida é entediante! hahahaha**

**Eu também poderia falar que eu demorei a postar o capítulo pq estava de greve enquanto meus fãs não deixavam reviews, mas eu não tenho fãs! hahahaha bem...talvez uma(Amy *.*)**

**A verdade é que o capítulo demorou pq eu não sou disciplinado! Lidem com isso! hahahaha Mas agr que ele veio, ele veio maior que os outros, pelo menos! hehehehe**

**Enfim...espero que se divirtam lendo ele.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: PeetaxCato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar pirateando, eu podia estar traficando...mas não estou fazendo nada disso, apenas estou escrevendo uma fic. Então me deixa em paz que isso não é crime! Beijos, sociedade.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo sete-Trapaça<p>

James Hadley sempre fora um homem que acreditava em princípios. Para ele, de nada valia quanto dinheiro a pessoa tinha ou quão bonita ela era - se ela não tinha o mínimo de respeito pelos outros, ela não merecia o seu.

Seu pai era um homem rígido, mas que deu ao homem toda a base para desenvolver seu pensamento crítico a respeito das pessoas com as quais iria conviver. Sua mãe, por outro lado, era uma mulher de fácil apreciação, sempre simpática e cordial. Uma mulher de riso fácil e gentil, era o que todos diriam se fossem questionados sobre ela.

Talvez fosse o tal complexo de Édipo que o levara a se apaixonar por Atena, uma vez que a mulher assemelhava-se em vários parâmetros com sua mãe. Eles se conheceram ainda no High School e fora paixão a primeira vista. Porém, quando James saiu da cidade, para entrar na faculdade que sempre sonhara, eles acabaram terminando o namoro, pois ambos não acreditavam em relacionamentos à distância.

Foi então que ele conheceu Haymitch e foi graças ao amigo recém-conhecido que James conseguiu superar, na medida do possível, o término com Atena. Haymitch era mulherengo e desbocado, coisas que James não apreciava em ninguém, mas o jeito extrovertido e engraçado do homem era o que James precisava naquele primeiro ano de faculdade.

Haymitch vivia dizendo a James que deveria ficar com outras garotas e esquecer Atena, pois só se era jovem uma vez na vida. Mas, por mais que não estivessem juntos, James não conseguia cogitar a hipótese de beijar outra garota.

Quando eles viajaram para Panem, no primeiro feriado do primeiro ano de faculdade, James descobriu - para seu completo horror - que Atena não havia tido tanta dificuldade em esquecê-lo. Ela já estava namorando outro garoto, com quem cursava algumas matérias na faculdade e aquilo o deixou furioso na mesma medida que entristeceu seu coração.

Para sua completa surpresa, Haymitch fora um amigo melhor do que imaginava. Eles voltaram para faculdade e James não pensava mais na garota que outrora acreditara ser seu grande amor por meses.

Mesmo passando a maioria dos feriados e as férias de verão em Panem, não foi até o velório de seus pais - que haviam morrido em um trágico acidente de carro dois anos depois - que James encontrou Atena novamente. E, Deus, como ela estava linda!

Ela acabara admitindo que nunca namorara o garoto que James achava que ela estava namorando, só aceitara sair com ele para deixar o outro enciumado. Coisa que havia funcionado melhor do que a encomenda, na opinião de Haymitch.

Eles decidiram então, reatar o namoro, visto que a garota largara a Universidade de Panem e estava pensando em se mudar para a cidade em que James estava morando, para focar na sua real paixão, arte.

A ideia não agradara nem um pouco Haymitch, visto que ele e Atena viviam brigando, no pequeno apartamento em que os três dividiam. Ele achava que Atena era uma vadia, por ter esquecido James tão rápido. Ela por sua vez, não achava que Haymitch fosse um amigo de verdade. E foi nesse clima de animosidade, que Haymitch e James acabaram entrando juntos para a escola de medicina, enquanto Atena se inscrevera no intituto de arte.

Atena viria a se tornar a Sra. Hadley antes que eles concluíssem a escola de medicina. As implicâncias do seu melhor amigo e de sua namorada, nunca cessaram, mas eles acabaram tornando-se amigos. Muito mais do que James jamais sonharia. E, quando Atena ficara grávida, qual não fora a surpresa do marido quando ela anunciou que queria que Haymitch fosse o padrinho da criança.

O Dr. Hadley pensava em tudo isso, a caminho de sua casa àquela noite. O que levara ele a tantas reflexões fora o acesso de raiva que Effie Trinket havia tido em seu consultório alguns minutos atrás. Aparentemente, Cato havia feito algo com Peeta, pois o garoto chegara cabisbaixo em casa e se trancara no quarto. _"Onde foi que eu errei?"_ James pensava enquanto entrava em sua casa, preparado para dar mais um sermão em seu irresponsável filho.

-Potato-

- A culpa não é minha se o garoto é um fresco! - Cato gritava a plenos pulmões, batendo os punhos sobre a mesa, fazendo os talheres e pratos vibrarem.

- Cato Hadley! - a Sra. Hadley chamou sua atenção pela quarta vez àquela noite. - Não levante a voz para o seu pai.

O Dr. Hadley retirou seus óculos, massageando a raiz do nariz e tentando não perder a paciência.

- Eu te pedi uma coisa simples, Cato. - o homem começou, tentando manter as coisas civilizadas. - Se você não consegue fazer isso, não sei como posso atender suas vontades de viajar no final do mês.

Cato semicerrou os olhos, desafiador.

- Então as coisas vão ser assim agora? - o garoto disse com raiva. - Toda vez que o pirralho não tiver as vontades atendidas eu vou ser ameaçado?

- Por que você está fazendo isso, meu filho? - a mulher sentada defronte ao garoto perguntou, magoada. - Você sabe o quanto seu padrinho é importante para nós. Como você se sentiria se alguém estivesse fazendo o mesmo com um de seus amigos?

Cato deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente não faria a mínima diferença para mim. Meus amigos sabem se virar, eles não precisam de protetores.

- Já chega, Cato! - o Dr. Hadley disse jogando o guardanapo que estava em seu colo sobre a mesa e se levantando. - Se...

- Calma, querido. - Atena interveio, alcançando o braço do marido com uma das mãos. - Cato, me escute, - ela começou em um quase sussurro. - você não precisa mais andar com Peeta se você não quiser.

- O quê? - o Dr. Hadley exasperou-se cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Que tipo de mensagem estaremos passando a ele se dermos tudo de mão beijada, Atena?

- E que tipo de mensagem estaremos passando se começarmos a chantageá-lo? - ela rebateu.

_"Ok...isso já está indo longe demais!"_ Cato pensou vendo como seus pais se fuzilavam com os olhos. O garoto nunca vira os dois brigarem.

- Ok...ok. - o garoto disse enfim, quebrando o estranho silêncio que se instalara na sala de jantar. - Eu peço desculpas para o p...eeta. - ele se corrigiu a tempo, vendo a forma como seus pais o olhavam. - Mas é só isso. Não vou ficar fazendo as vontades dele.

Cato preferiu entender a falta de resposta dos seus pais como uma concordância e se levantou da mesa.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. - ele disse caminhando em direção à porta. - O que esse garoto tem que faz vocês agirem assim, afinal? - o garoto bufou antes de sair do aposento, irritado.

O Dr. Hadley se sentou novamente, cruzando as mãos e escondendo o rosto. Atena se levantou e caminhou até sua cadeira, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do marido, enquanto encostava o quadril na mesa.

- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou, gentilmente.

- Eu só estava me perguntando o que eu fiz para ele agir dessa maneira? - o homem disse descobrindo o rosto, encostando-se na cadeira.

- Não é culpa sua. - Atena disse, sentando-se no colo do marido e alisando seus cabelos. - Ele sempre foi genioso. - ela sorriu, esperando um sorriso em troca, que não veio. - Mas alguma coisa me diz que logo as coisas irão mudar.

- Por que você diz isso? - o homem perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Intuição de mãe.

James não pôde deixar de retribuir o sorriso da mulher dessa vez.

- A propósito, bela atuação. - ele começou, sorrindo de maneira mais aberta. - Por um momento eu realmente achei que estávamos brigando.

- Você sabe muito bem que não gostaria de me ver nervosa, James Hadley. - ela disse em tom de ameaça, o que não combinava com o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Com certeza. - o homem disse, encostando suas testas. - As sobrancelhas de Haymitch nunca mais foram as mesmas depois da última briga que vocês tiveram.

A mulher jogou sua cabeça para trás - dando uma gargalhada - e a única coisa que James conseguia pensar vendo aquela cena era quão sortudo ele era por ter Atena em sua vida.

-Potato-

Peeta se perguntara mais uma vez que atrocidades ele havia feito em sua vida passada para merecer tudo que estava passando na última semana. Ele fora obrigado a se mudar. Tinha que viver longe de sua família e seus amigos, com seu padrinho bêbado e imprestável. E, como se não bastasse, ele tinha que aturar o garoto maia arrogante e antipático que já conhecera em sua vida.

Tudo bem que os Hadley eram boas pessoas e achavam que Cato acompanhá-lo pela cidade era uma ótima ideia, mas eles obviamente tinham uma visão distorcida sobre seu filho.

Sendo justo, Peeta até considerara que a companhia do outro não fosse de todo ruim durante a manhã anterior. Mas depois que o outro garoto o deixou em casa, zombando dele sem nenhuma necessidade, ele começara a questionar sua própria sanidade por ter considerado tal hipótese.

Era por isso que Peeta estava com seus fones de ouvido colocados, sentado no banco do passageiro do Porsche, enquanto o outro acelerava pelas ruas da cidade. Ele decidira que não daria margem para o outro fazer pouco de si novamente e a maneira mais eficaz era não escutando o que Cato tinha a dizer. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu quando o carro parou.

Um abrupto puxão de seu fone de ouvido acabou por assustá-lo fazendo com que se virasse em direção ao banco do motorista. Cato arqueava uma sobrancelha em sua direção, como se exigisse uma resposta.

- O que foi agora? - Peeta perguntou de forma ríspida.

- Pra onde você quer ir?

- Tanto faz! - Peeta disse, seu fone já a caminho da orelha novamente.

- Me desculpe, ok? - Cato disse, sem encarar o outro.

Por um momento Peeta achou que estivesse delirando. Mas depois de alguns segundos de silêncio percebeu que o outro realmente havia falado aquilo.

- Sejamos francos. - Cato começou, vendo que não haveria respostas. - Você tem o direito de fantasiar as baboseiras que quiser, assim como eu tenho o direito de achar que são baboseiras.

- Essa é sua versão de um pedido de desculpas? - Peeta rolou os olhos, não acreditando na cara de pau do outro.

Uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça teimava em dizer que, de certa forma, o outro tinha razão. Peeta não podia obrigá-lo a concordar com suas ideias.

- Se funcionar para você eu posso fingir que estou realmente arrependido. - Cato zombou.

Peeta não respondeu. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele considerara a bipolaridade de Hadley, e certamente não seria a última. Em um momento ele era quase simpático e no exato momento seguinte, ele voltava a agir de maneira grotesca. Ele começara a se perguntar se Cato não fazia aquilo como mecanismo de defesa para não deixar ninguém se aproximar quando a voz grave do outro voltou a soar dentro do carro.

- Já que você não se decide, a gente vai pro Seneca Crane de novo.

- Não! - Peeta não pôde se impedir de exclamar. Ele não abriria mão tão facilmente das poucas garantias que tinha de não atirar em sua própria cabeça nos próximos dias. - Vamos para aquela praça do distrito onze. - ele disse pensando no primeiro lugar que veio a sua mente.

Alguns minutos depois, o Porsche estava estacionando em frente à praça em questão. Cato não esperara nem sair do carro para tirar sua camisa, o que fez com que os olhos do menor fossem atraídos inconscientemente para o abdome torneado do outro.

Apesar da visão não ser nada desagradável, Peeta não pôde deixar de pensar como o outro conseguia ficar seminu na maior parte do tempo. Panem não era uma cidade conhecida por ser quente ou nada do tipo. Ele próprio não conseguia sair de casa sem uma blusa de manga longa e jeans. Em contrapartida - na maioria das vezes - o outro estava desfilando seu torso impecável, e suas panturrilhas estavam sempre à mostra, já que ele só andava de bermuda.

Peeta preferiu se afastar do garoto enquanto este começou a fazer seus exercícios físicos, como na manhã anterior. Em poucos segundos ele já se encontrava na outra extremidade da praça, encostado no tronco de uma árvore, desenhando a paisagem. Mas não demorou muito para o garoto ficar entediado, a paisagem não era tão chamativa sem a "garota-anjo".

- Oi. - uma voz doce e tímida se fez ouvir as suas costas.

Peeta se virou de súbito, em direção à voz, para constatar que era a garota quem o chamara. Ela estava parada, seu rosto semicoberto, pois estava tentando se esconder atrás de uma das árvores.

- Oi. - o garoto disse levantando-se e se aproximando da garota. - Tudo bem? - ele perguntou, sorrindo e inclinando-se para que suas cabeças ficassem na mesma altura.

- O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou, apontando para o caderno de Peeta, timidamente.

- Isso? - ele perguntou, mostrando o desenho que acabara de fazer. - Estou desenhando.

A garota não disse nada, suas mãos arranhavam a casca da árvore e Peeta pode ver como elas e eram marcadas por vários arranhões, bem como seus braços, provavelmente dos ramos das árvores que escalava.

- Você gosta de desenhos? - ele perguntou, tentando deixar a garota mais à vontade.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, de forma menos tímida. O garoto rapidamente folheou seu caderno de desenhos até achar um dos que havia feito da garota e entregou a ela.

- Sou eu? - ela perguntou espantada.

- Sim. - ele disse sorrindo. - Eu te vi aqui há dois dias, você estava parecendo que ia voar.

A garota sorriu, envergonhada. Peeta ouviu um barulho ao longe, o que fez com que se virasse bruscamente em direção ao som. Cato estava fazendo exercícios em barras mais ao centro da praça e não parecia se sentir tímido em soltar sons altos de sua respiração, o que fez com que Peeta revirasse os olhos.

Quando ele virou-se novamente em direção à garota, foi para constatar que ela tinha se escondido completamente atrás da árvore. Ele contornou-a, olhando da garota para Cato e de volta para a garota.

- Você está com medo dele? - ele perguntou, não se impedindo de sorrir.

A garota balançou a cabeça, de forma tímida novamente.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. - o garoto tranquilizou-a. - Ele late mais do que morde.

A pequena voltou a sorrir, arriscando uma rápida espiada em direção a Cato, que agora fazia abdominais no chão.

- Ele é seu namorado? - a garota perguntou, sorrindo de maneira travessa.

- Não. - Peeta fez uma careta, imaginando a reação de Cato se ele ouvisse aquilo.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa com um pouco de vigor, tanto para reafirmar para a garota o que acabara de dizer, quanto para expulsar o outro de sua mente.

- Qual é seu nome? - ele perguntou mudando de assunto, percebendo que ainda pensava na garota como a "garota-anjo".

- Rue. - ela respondeu, curvando levemente o lábio, como se não fosse um nome do qual tivesse muito orgulho.

- É um lindo nome. - o garoto disse tentando, mais uma vez, deixá-la à vontade. - A propósito, meu nome é Peeta. - completou estendendo uma das mãos em direção a Rue.

-Potato-

Lá pela hora do almoço, Peeta ouviu Cato gritando seu nome, já ao lado de seu carro. Ele se despediu de Rue e andou em direção ao garoto, parando ao lado do Porsche, enquanto esperava que o outro destravasse o carro para ele entrar.

- Com quem você estava conversando? - Cato perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Com a garota do outro dia. - Peeta disse de maneira vaga.

Cato abriu o carro e pegou sua camiseta para se vestir enquanto Peeta sentava-se no banco do passageiro.

- Droga! - Cato exclamou, levantando uma das axilas e examinando seu próprio cheiro. - Eu estou fedendo.

Peeta soltou uma risadinha, pela constatação óbvia do maior. O que ele esperava após duas horas se exercitando?

- Que foi? - Cato perguntou, notando que o outro estava rindo do que ele falara.

- Nada. - Peeta apressou-se em fechar a cara.

- Não tem problema assumir que eu te faço rir, Mellark! - Cato galanteou. - Todas as garotas riem perto de mim.

- Eu não sou uma garota, _Hadley_! - Peeta fez questão de frisar o sobrenome do outro, guardando o pensamento de que elas deviam rir dele e não para ele.

- Eu sei. - o maior disse, dando partida no carro. - Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Peeta preferiu não dar corda para o outro, visto que essa seria mais uma discussão sem fundamento.

-Potato-

Quando eles entraram em sua casa um dos empregados logo anunciou que a sua mãe havia saído e não voltaria até o jantar. Peeta soltou uma pequena nota de descontentamento, que não passou despercebida aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho, Mellark! - Cato disse, impaciente. - Você pode esperar no meu quarto enquanto...

- Eu prefiro ficar no ateliê da sua mãe, se não for incômodo. - o menor apressou-se em dizer.

Cato deu de ombros e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Mal entrou em seu quarto e já havia tirado todas as peças de roupa, deixando-as jogadas pelo chão. Ele sentia todo seu corpo grudando pelo suor e não demorou nem um minuto para alcançar a ducha do banheiro e ligar a água fria no máximo. Não havia nada mais relaxante do que um abnho frio após um treino intenso. Sexo, talvez, mas eram dois tipos diferentes de relaxamento.

-Potato-

Cato estava batendo em Peeta sem piedade.

Bem...para ser mais preciso, o ninja que Cato controlava estava batendo no capoeirista que Peeta debilmente tentava manter em pé no jogo que rolava na tela da televisão do quarto do mais velho.

Após o almoço, Cato acabara por chamar o outro para jogar algumas partidas em seu quarto, pois estava cansado de fazer qualquer coisa sozinho e podia muito bem usufruir da companhia para passar o tempo. Para sua surpresa, Peeta aceitou rapidamente o convite e logo os dois estavam sentados no chão do quarto.

Já haviam se passado quase quatro horas agora.

Peeta se mostrara incrivelmente bom em RPG e estratégia, passando facilmente alguns pontos de jogos que Cato estava preso, mas nos jogos de luta e esportes ele estava sendo massacrado. Não é como se ele fosse ruim, mas o nível de Cato era infinitamente superior. Talvez fosse porque ele passava boa parte das tardes livres jogando com Marvel.

- Desisto! - Peeta bufou, perdendo a 28º batalha seguida, pelas suas contas. - Não tem como alguém ganhar de você nesse jogo. - ele deixou-se cair no chão do quarto, com o controle sobre sua barriga.

Cato viu como a camiseta do outro levantou-se um pouco, mostrando parte da barriga do menor. Ele constatou que os pelos do "caminho da felicidade" de Peeta eram mais escuros que os da sua cabeça, ao contrário dos de Cato, que eram mais claros do que o próprio cabelo.

Ele nem percebera que estava encarando a barriga do menor, até este puxar a camiseta, escondendo seus músculos abdominais que, nem se comparavam aos seus, mas eram muito mais definidos do que imaginava.

Quando Peeta se colocou novamente sentado, Cato notou como ele desviou os olhos, corando violentamente. _"Oh Céus!"_ ele pensou rolando os olhos _"Será que todo gay virgem age como uma garotinha assustada?"_

- Acho que é melhor eu ir embora. - ele ouviu a voz do garoto soar mais baixa.

Cato sorriu vendo como o outro parecia assustado.

- Relaxa, Mellark! - Cato disse zombeteiro. - Você não faz meu tipo.

Peeta engasgou com sua própria saliva, tossindo e ficando ainda mais vermelho, o que só fez com que o mais velho aumentasse o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Vamos jogar mais algumas partidas até minha mãe voltar. - Cato disse, jogando o controle, que havia rolado para o chão com o súbito movimento de Peeta, de volta ao colo do menor. - Ela não me deixaria em paz se eu deixasse você ir embora antes disso, de qualquer forma. - ele completou dando de ombros e iniciando outra partida.

-Potato-

Atena sabia muito bem que Cato não iria passar a tarde com Peeta se ela estivesse em casa. Por isso, quando o horário do almoço se aproximava ela avisara aos empregados só voltaria para o jantar e pedira ao motorista que a levasse até a casa de Haymitch para conversar um pouco com Effie Trinket.

Haymitch, no entanto, não estava bêbado ou desmaiado, como era de se esperar. O homem carregava seu habitual odor etílico e estava visivelmente de ressaca, mas ele não bebera aquela manhã.

Atena sabia disso pela forma como o amigo estava carrancudo e amargo sobre tudo que conversavam, enquanto bebiam café. Effie bebericava seu chá. Seu sotaque britânico já era bem menos acentuado, do que quando chegara a Panem, mas ela nunca perdera o hábito de beber chá todos os dias.

- O que diabos você e o James estavam pensando quando obrigaram o Cato a andar por aí com o Peeta? - Haymitch abordou o assunto que queria tratar desde que Atena entrara em sua casa.

Obviamente o homem achara esquisita a situação, quando viu Peeta chegando com Cato na mansão Hadley, na noite de domingo. Mas não era como se ele tivesse ficado sóbrio por muito tempo para comentar algo a respeito.

- Os dois não têm nada em comum, Atena! A não ser o fato de terem pais mentalmente instáveis que me escolheram como padrinho, sabe-se lá Deus porquê. - o homem continuou, vendo que a mulher estava evitando encará-lo.

- Não seja dramático, Haymitch. - a mulher disse, abanando a mão despretensiosamente. - Eu concordo que eles tenham lá suas diferenças. Mas não é como se eles fossem como água e vinagre.

- Não. Realmente! - o homem disse, soando de maneira séria. - Eles estão mais para água e óleo mesmo. Porque esses _sim_ não se misturam. - ele completou sarcástico.

- Effie, você poderia me ajudar aqui? - Atena chamou em socorro.

- Me desculpe, Sra. Hadley. - a outra começou de forma acanhada. - Mas dessa vez eu terei que concordar com o Dr. Abernathy. - ela continuou, ignorando a carranca do patrão. - Peeta é um doce de garoto e Cato um tanto quanto...arisco. - completou receosa.

Atena suspirou resignada.

- Ok. - ela disse jogando as mãos para o alto. - A ideia foi do James. Eu admito que no início também achei péssima, mas parando para pensar no assunto, o Cato está mesmo precisando de companhias melhores.

Ela parou por alguns segundos, notando como Haymitch e Effie trocavam um olhar de esguelha cheio de significados.

- Quer dizer, - Atena continuou como se não tivesse notado nada. - Não é como se os amigos dele não tivessem o coração no lugar, mas eles não são exatamente uma boa influência. Veja Marvel Gotye por exemplo, o garoto não consegue disfarçar que está olhando para os meus peitos nem na frente do meu próprio marido.

Atena lutou para não sorrir quando percebeu o movimento involuntário e nada sutil dos olhos de Haymitch para seu decote.

- Então eu pensei que, - a essa altura já sentia que estava fazendo um discurso para todo um auditório, tamanha era a atenção de seus ouvintes. - talvez meu filho poderia aprender alguma coisa de bom convivendo com um garoto como Peeta.

E lá estava de novo a troca de olhares entre seus dois interlocutores.

Atena semicerrou os olhos em direção aos dois, cruzou os braços sobre o peito de maneira impassível e inspirou profundamente antes de pronunciar as próximas palavras.

- O que vocês estão escondendo de mim? - ela disse duramente.

Haymitch colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e bufando. Conhecendo Atena como ele conhecia, ele sabia que a mulher só sairia dali com respostas concretas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>

**Pra quem não entendeu a dinâmica das escolas de medicina dos EUA, vou tentar explicar de maneira prática...antes de entrar numa escola de medicina nos Estados Unidos, o estudante precisa se graduar bacharel em alguma área que abranja os ciclos básicos de biologia, física, química e matemática da universidade norte americana, pois lá o ensino médio não abarca esses conhecimentos da forma como é feita aqui no Brasil. Essa formação dura quatro anos. Trabalhos extracurriculares na área de saúde também são diferenciais na hora da avaliação para ser aceito em curso de medicina. No teste de admissão para a faculdade, o MCAT (sigla em inglês), são avaliados conhecimentos de biologia, química e física. O curso de medicina dura mais quatro anos, divididos em atividades em salas de aula, e, no final, em trabalhos em hospitais, em diversas especialidades, com a supervisão de médicos. Para fazer a residência e se especializar, os estudantes precisam passar por outro exame na faculdade escolhida, e o curso pode durar de três a oito anos, dependendo da instituição e da área. Antes de serem reconhecidos como médicos, os estudantes precisam obter a licença passando em um exame, o U.S. Medical Licensing Examination (Exame de licenciamento médico, em tradução livre, ou USMLE, sigla em inglês). Bem...espero ter deixado claro.**


	8. Animals

**Notas:**

**Quem gosta de songfic, tem uma parte da fic que é song dessa vez! hehehehe**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: PeetaxCato, Peetato, Potato**

**Discalimer: Só a depravação descarada que é minha! xP**

* * *

><p>Capítulo oito-Animals<p>

Peeta estava surpreso em como as coisas haviam mudado em apenas três dias. Cato não se tornara nenhum príncipe encantado da noite para ao dia, mas eles já não brigavam mais, apenas se alfinetavam frequentemente.

Eles passavam a maior parte da manhã na praia, onde Peeta ocuparia o tempo desenhando, ou na praça do distrito onze, na qual ele se limitaria a conversar com Rue. Cato não parecia querer fazer outra coisa além de malhar durante a manhã, por isso eles não se falavam muito nesse período.

Eles almoçavam todos os dias na casa do mais velho. A única vez que Peeta perguntou se poderiam almoçar com Haymitch, Cato questoinou se ele poderia usar o chuveiro do menor para tomar um banho. O pensamento do garoto musculoso nu em seu banheiro não deixava Peeta muito confortável, o que fez com que eles entrassem em um acordo silencioso de que almoçariam na mansão dos Hadley durante aqueles dias.

Não é como se a comida de Effie Trinket fosse melhor que a da mansão, ou que Peeta ansiasse pela companhia de Haymitch, por mais que o padrinho estivesse ficando mais sóbrio do que o normal nos últimos dias. Mas o garoto não achava mais tão interessante visitar a casa de seu companheiro, agora que seus pais não estavam na cidade.

A última vez que vira a Sra. Hadley, fora na noite de terça-feira. Quando Atena finalmente retornou a sua casa naquele dia, ela não estava sozinha. Para a surpresa de Peeta, Haymitch viera buscá-lo. O garoto pensou seriamente em se recusar a entrar em um carro com o homem, contudo, o sorriso de deboche que se formou quase instantaneamente nos lábio de Cato, o fez mudar de ideia.

No outro dia pela manhã, Peeta ficara sabendo por Cato que os Hadley haviam viajado e deixado o filho sozinho com os empregados na mansão. O menor não questionou sobre a viagem repentina do casal, uma vez que não era algo fosse da sua conta. E, de qualquer maneira, o outro não parecia estar meramente interessado na viagem dos pais, talvez nem soubesse aonde os dois estivessem.

Os dois garotos haviam passado as três últimas tardes jogando videogame no quarto de Cato. Por isso, quando o mais velho sugeriu que fossem até o Seneca Crane, Peeta não pensou duas vezes antes de concordar. Mas ele não esperava que quando chegassem ali, eles voltassem ao cotidiano do primeiro dia.

Não é como se Cato tivesse pedido que fingisse que não o conhecia, como no primeiro dia, mas a maneira como o garoto de distanciou em direção ao _arcade_, sem nem olhar em direção a Peeta, deixara claro que o mais novo não estava convidado a jogar. Tentando não se sentir magoado, Peeta andou em direção ao balcão, onde pediu um café para Portia, a garçonete que conhecera no domingo.

Após trocarem cumprimentos educados, a mulher voltou sua atenção para uma mesa em que dois casais estavam sentados, enquanto Peeta inclinava-se sobre seu caderno de desenhos.

Não demoraram nem quinze segundos antes de seus olhos voltarem-se em direção a Cato. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ele desenhara o garoto, então ele podia até se controlar por alguns minutos antes de começar a desenhar o outro, mas ele já não precisava de desculpas para isso. Assumira pra si mesmo que achava o outro atraente e não é como se ele estivesse fantasiando com algo que ele sabia que nunca aconteceria. Não era pecado desenhar o que achava bonito, afinal.

- Não faça isso consigo mesmo. - ele ouviu a voz suave de Portia, alguns minutos depois.

A única reação que teve, foi olhá-la de maneira questionadora, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Isso. - a mulher apontou para o desenho do garoto.

- Achei que você gostasse dos meus desenhos. - Peeta soou magoado, corando.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando. - ela disse revirando os olhos.

Peeta ainda olhava com o semblante interrogativo, sem saber o que Portia queria dizer. Quando ela viu que não haveria respostas, ela continuou.

- Eu ouvi meu patrão dizer que os Hadley obrigaram o filho deles a te acompanhar pela cidade. Isso é verdade?

Peeta limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, corando.

- Você não acha que pode acabar se machucando com isso? - ela continuou com um sorriso consternado, o que fez o garoto se sentir muito incomodado.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Bem... - ela começou, dando de ombros. - eu conheço esse garoto há muito tempo. - continuou, apontando com o pano em direção a Cato. - Ele não é uma pessoa boa, Peeta. Sei que ele é encantador, mas não se iluda com ele.

Ele cerrou os dentes, sem saber o que mais o irritava, a mulher julgando Cato ou ela pressupor que Peta poderia se deixar levar pelo outro ao ponto de se machucar.

- Claramente, você não o conhece tão bem quanto pensa. - ele disse entre dentes.

Ela sorriu consternada novamente e pediu desculpas, antes de se retirar para a cozinha do Seneca Crane.

Peeta voltou sua atenção para Cato, que aparentemente não havia percebido o atrito e estava absorto no jogo. Ele sabia que Portia estava certa a respeito do outro, então por que se incomodara tanto com o que ela pensava sobre o rapaz?

-Potato-

- Até amanhã, então. - Cato disse quando estacionou na porta da casa de Haymitch.

- Até. - Peeta disse, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez, Mellark? - Cato bufou.

Peeta girou o tronco na direção do outro, franzindo o cenho.

- Do quê é que você está falando?

- Qual é, Mellark! - Cato girou os olhos. - Você está agindo de um jeito estranho desde que saímos do Seneca Crane.

- Eu não estou agindo estranho. - Peeta rebateu em defesa.

- Você nem sequer mexeu no prato no jantar.

- Eu disse que não estava com fome. - o menor deu de ombros. - Ainda pedi pra me trazer para casa, mas você insistiu que queria jantar antes.

Cato semicerrou os olhos.

- Você acha que sou burro?

Peeta preferiu não responder àquela pergunta, vendo como Cato olhava raivoso para ele.

- Eu posso não ser muito observador. - o maior disse, com uma suavidade que não combinava nada com ele. - Mas eu sei quando alguém está mentindo para mim. - ele completou desdenhoso.

- Sinceramente, - Peeta começou deu leve suspiro. - o que isso importa? Daqui uma semana você vai ter cumprido o que prometeu aos seus pais e nós provavelmente não vamos nos ver de novo.

- Que seja. - Cato bufou, dando ignição no carro.

Peeta entendeu aquilo como sinal de que o outro estava encerrando a conversa e bateu a porta do carro ao sair.

-Potato-

Não é como se Cato estivesse gostando de ser babá do outro garoto, ou coisa do tipo, mas ele não estava mais irritado com isso. Pelo menos ele tinha um motivo para acordar cedo e se exercitar. Ele jamais diria isso em voz alta, mas ele tinha que agradecer ao outro, se não tivesse que acompanhá-lo pela cidade todas as manhãs provavelmente não teria paciência de acordar tão cedo. E Cato sabia muito bem que sua disposição de manhã era muito maior.

As coisas estavam indo bem até sábado à noite. Seus pais haviam viajado, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de anunciá-lo e, como se não bastasse, Peeta voltara a agir como uma garotinha emburrada àquela noite. O que acabara o deixando irritado.

O garoto estava deitado em sua cama, nu como sempre. Já havia feito seus exercícios noturnos habituais e tomara uma ducha fria. Estava ouvindo _Maroon 5_ já há algumas horas, seus fones de ouvido no máximo, como sempre. Era a quinta ou sexta vez que ele ouvia "_Animals"_, mas ele ainda não estava cansado da música.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Ele se perguntava se era possível alguém desejar tanto alguém como na letra daquela música. Rolava na cama, de um lado para o outro, tentando impedir-se de fazer o que ele sabia que iria acabar fazendo.

_So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

- Droga! - Ele exclamou por fim, se levantando e caminhando até o guarda-roupas para pegar um cardigã cinza que estava escondido no fundo de uma de suas gavetas.

_Yeah you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

Ele voltou a deitar-se em sua cama, olhando para a peça de roupa ao seu lado com certo desprezo. Peeta havia esquecido aquilo em seu quarto na noite de quinta-feira. No primeiro dia, ele havia apenas dormido sobre o cardigã, sem nem perceber a peça, que havia se misturado entre seus lençois.

Ele acordou com uma sensação estranha no outro dia, percebendo que havia um cheiro diferente em sua cama. E acabou colocando a peça em seu guarda-roupas para devolver ao outro mais tarde.

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me but no_

Mas quando Peeta perguntou se havia deixado seu cardigã ali no dia anterior, Cato mentiu, dizendo que não havia visto.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Ele não sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, até se deitar novamente na sexta-feira e perceber que estava sentindo falta de algo. Ele demorou um pouco para perceber que sentira falta da peça de roupa que estava jogada em seu guarda-roupas e mais ainda para dar o braço a torcer e se levantar para pegá-la.

_So if I run it's not enough_

_You're still in my head_

_Forever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

Ele sabia que Peeta havia mentido para ele sobre não estar chateado. Mas o que estava o deixando irritado não era o fato do garoto ter mentido, mas sim não conseguir deixar de dormir com aquele cheiro familiar perto dele depois disso.

_Yeah you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

Cato deslizou uma mão inconscientemente por seu abdome. enquanto a outra tateava a cama em busca do pedaço de lã.

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me but no_

O som estrangulado que saiu de sua garganta quando ele tocou a glande de seu pênis com as pontas dos dedos chegou a assustá-lo. Mas ele continuou deslizando sua mão sobre a extensão do membro, sua respiração já ofegante.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele puxava o cardigã para seu peito, a mão em seu baixo ventre correndo mais rápida. Certa parte de seu cérebro estava ciente do que estava fazendo, mas aparentemente não era ela que controlava seus braços.

_Don't tell no lies, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No girl don't lie, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Woah woah woah_

_Just like animals_

Ele colocou a peça de roupa sobre o nariz e a boca, inspirando profundamente enquanto roçava os lábios no tecido. O rosto de Peeta veio em sua mente, o que ele tentou expulsar imediatamente, mentalizando os seios fatos de Glimmer. Mas ele desistiu rapidamente, vendo que o rosto do outro garoto insistia em voltar à sua cabeça.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

O rosto de Peeta se contorcia por trás das pálpebras cerradas de Cato. Ele gemeu o nome do outro enquanto imaginava o rosto se contorcendo em um misto de dor e prazer. Em sua mente, Peeta gemia seu nome de forma lenta e sufocada, enquanto subia e descia sobre seu pênis, tateando seu peito.

- Isso Peeta, continua! Estou quase gozando dentro de você. - Cato pôde ouvir uma voz que parecia ser a sua, mas que soava estar muito distante.

_Don't tell no lies, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No girl don't lie, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Woah woah woah_

_Just like animals_

O primeiro jato atingiu o peito nu do garoto, tamanha foi a intensidade do orgasmo que teve. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e ele teve muita dificuldade para abrir os olhos. Quando ele enfim o fez, foi para constatar que ele acabara sujando o cardigã do outro garoto no processo.

Ele sentou-se com rapidez, tomando consciência do que acabara de fazer. Limpou-se, na medida do possível com o a peça que já estava suja e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Quando entrou debaixo da ducha, após deixar seu celular e fones de ouvido sobre a pia, ele relaxou seus músculos das costas, que estavam tensos até então.

Ele daria um jeito de mandar lavar a peça do outro garoto para que pudesse devolvê-la. Ele não queria mais ter motivos para pensar no outro enquanto estivesse em sua cama e de qualquer maneira, o cheiro não seria mais o mesmo agora.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais: Se alguém ainda não sacou, a música é "Animals" by Maroon 5.<strong>


	9. Febre

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: PeetaxCato, Peetato, Potato(Paixão demais! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Se eu fosse dono de Hunger Games, o pênis do Cato(que na minha cabeça é algo anormalmente grande!) apareceria com muita frequência, mesmo que não fosse para dar alegria ao Peeta! xP**

* * *

><p>Capítulo nove-Febre<p>

Peeta sabia que acordaria com febre no outro dia no exato momento em que se deitou. Até pensou em tomar um antitérmico, mas seus músculos reclamaram quando fez menção de se levantar.

Ele acordou mais cedo do que o normal no outro dia, seus lençóis estavam encharcados de suor e soube que não melhoraria até de noite. Peeta não costumava ficar doente, mas quando ficava, não tinha ânimo para fazer nada e seus sintomas não passavam tão fácil.

Ele caminhou relutantemente até a cozinha, sabendo que seria pior se não comesse nada. Faria algo rápido para comer, já que Effie ainda não deveria ter chegado. Mas, para sua surpresa, a mesa do café já estava posta e uma mensagem podia ser lida no quadro de avisos.

_**"Peeta, saímos para resolver algumas coisas. Tem comida na geladeira se sentir fome. Voltamos à noite."**_

Peeta reconheceu a letra de Haymitch, pois era a mesma das cartas que costumava receber do padrinho.

Ele sentou-se à mesa, pegando um pão e abrindo-o com uma faca. O cheiro o lembrava de sua casa, o que fez com que se sentisse triste.

Quando terminou de comer, Peeta guardou o resto da comida na geladeira e lavou o que havia sujado, antes de pegar o celular do bolso do pijama para mandar uma mensagem para Cato.

_**"Não estou me sentindo bem, não precisa vir hoje.**_

_**Haymitch e Effie saíram, então não precisa ter medo de ser dedurado para os seus pais."**_

Ele caminhou até a sala depois de passar no seu quarto e pegar um cobertor. deitou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Aquele seria um dia longo, afinal.

-Potato-

Quando Cato acordou ele lutou para não pensar no que havia feito na noite anterior, mas o rosto de Peeta gemendo não saía de sua cabeça enquanto tomava uma ducha. Ele escovou os dentes e voltou para o seu quarto. Colocou uma bermuda e uma regata larga antes de pegar o cardigã que ainda estava no chão.

Depois de pedir para um dos empregados lavar o cardigã com a cara mais ameaçadora que conseguiu(ele sabia que ninguém sonharia com o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas não podia evitar a paranoia de que seu deslize já era de conhecimento público) e tomar café da manhã, o garoto voltou para o seu quarto.

Ele pegou seu celular e se jogou na cama para ver as mensagens que recebera. A maioria dos amigos haviam mandado fotos e vídeos para ele, tanto individualmente quanto nos grupos do _whatsapp_. Aparentemente, a festa da noite anterior na casa de praia de Glimmer tinha sido marcante.

Cato não pôde deixar de sentir-se abandonado. Seus amigos estavam se divertindo e ainda faziam questão de esfregar isso em sua cara. Mas aquele sentimento de pena de si mesmo não durou muito, ele nem havia visualizado todas mensagens quando seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Peeta no _whatsapp_, varrendo seus amigos e a festa que perdera de sua mente. Os dois haviam trocado contatos, mas até então não fora mais do que uma obrigação social, uma vez que eles não trocavam mensagens ou se telefonavam.

Quando leu a mensagem, ele se colocou sentado imediatamente. Ele já calçara os chinelos e estava de pé quando a parte da mensagem em que Peeta dizia que ele não precisava ir foi absorvida por sua mente. Aquilo o deixou irritado e ele não entendeu porquê. E daí que o outro queria ficar sozinho?

_"Mas ele não disse que QUERIA ficar sozinho!"_ uma voz soou em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele se decidisse por fim em ir da mesma maneira _"De qualquer maneira não me importa se ele quer ou não ficar só!"_

-Potato-

Peeta mal começara a cochilar, quando a campainha soou, fazendo com que sua cabeça doesse de maneira incômoda. Ele bem que pensou em atender, mas seu corpo doía tanto que ele achou melhor continuar deitado, quem quer que fosse, iria acabar desistindo.

Depois de soar mais duas vezes, ele pôde ouvir batidas fortes na porta. O garoto estava pensando quem poderia ser tão inconveniente àquela hora da manhã, quando a voz de Cato soou.

- Vamos, Mellark! Eu sei que está aí.

Peeta arregalou os olhos, sentando-se assustado. _"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_ ele pensou, correndo para o banheiro, enquanto a voz do outro soava mais irritada, acompanhando as batidas mais fortes.

Peeta olhou-se no espelho, tentando por tudo arrumar o cabelo, mas sabendo que aquilo não seria possível, seu cabelo só ficava bom depois de um banho e ele não tinha tempo para isso.

O celular vibrou no seu bolso com uma mensagem de Cato.

_**"Estou aqui na porta. Você é surdo por acaso?"**_

Rolando os olhos em direção à tela do celular e desistindo de arrumar o cabelo, ele caminhou irritado em direção à porta. _"Para quem você está se arrumando de qualquer forma? Para um ogro HETEROSSEXUAL que nem respeita sua convalescença?"_

Mas quando abriu a porta abruptamente, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Cato estava parado no capacho, um dos videogames em uma mão, na outra uma sacola que Peeta não sabia o que era, mas o que o fizera rir de verdade fora a camiseta do outro. Ele usava uma camiseta cavada com os dizeres "I'm sexy" na parte da frente.

- Belo visual. - Cato disse zombeteiro, já entrando na casa sem nem ser convidado.

- Ei...quem disse que você podia entrar? - Peeta perguntou, seguindo o outro até a sala.

Cato já estava ajoelhado ao lado da televisão, conectando o console à televisão, ignorando o protesto de Peeta. Desistindo de discutir, Peeta sentou-se no sofá, pegando um dos controles que o outro oferecia, enquanto puxava a coberta novamente até o peito.

-Potato-

- Quem é o _loser_ agora? - Peeta disse fazendo um "L" com os dedos da mão direita sobre a testa.

- Você está tirando onda por ter ganhado uma partida das quase quatrocentas que jogamos? - Cato questionou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Peeta girou os olhos e depositou o controle sobre a mesa de centro onde o videogame estava.

- Acho que é melhor eu parar, enquanto ainda estou por cima. - o menor disse, puxando os joelhos para o peito, enquanto aproximava o cobertor do corpo.

- Você está bem? - Cato perguntou, o que fez Peeta arquear uma das sobrancelhas. - Se você morrer enquanto eu estou aqui acho que as coisas não ficariam boas para o meu lado. - o garoto completou, vendo a cara de desconfiança do outro.

Peeta sorriu da forma exageradamente dramática como o outro colocou aquilo, mas tratou de esconder o sorriso puxando o cobertor até abaixo do nariz.

- Acho que minha febre está aumentando. - ele disse com a voz abafada por debaixo do cobertor.

Cato levantou-se do chão, onde estava sentado até então, para sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Peeta. O maior levantou uma das mãos para tocar a testa do outro, mas Peeta encolheu o corpo em reflexo.

- O que você está fazendo?

-Vendo como sua febre está. - Cato disse dando de ombros, com a mão já na testa do outro. - Você não tomou nenhum remédio, Mellark? - ele completou, soando irritado.

- Lógico que tomei. - Peeta cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, irritado, tentando não se esquivar da mão do outro que ainda tocava sua pele. - Mas remédios demoram a fazer efeito em mim.

Cato levantou-se e saiu da sala, sem responder aonde ia quando Peeta perguntou. Por um lado, o menor agradeceu que o outro estivesse se afastado, mas por outro, ele não queria ficar sozinho.

Ele escutou Cato mexendo em alguma coisa, dentro de algum dos quartos. Peeta já começara a ficar ansioso e preocupado de que o outro tivesse entrado no seu quarto - haviam alguns desenhos sobre a mesa, em que andara trabalhando na noite anterior e Peeta sabia que Cato poderia interpretar errado se visse que ele andara desenhando-o - quando enfim o garoto apareceu pelo corredor, com uma das bolsas de soro que Haymicth usava para curar sua ressacas em uma das mãos.

- O que é isso? - Peeta perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- É uma bolsa de soro. - Cato disse displicentemente. - Eu vou te medicar, assim você fica melhor mais rápido.

Peeta encolheu-se mais ainda no sofá.

- Me desculpe. Mas eu não quero morrer como a cobaia de um experimento que não deu certo.

- Cala a boca, Mellark! Eu já fiz isso antes. - Cato disse puxando o braço do outro garoto com certa brutalidade.

Peeta ficou parado, enquanto o outro colocava o braço de Peeta em seu colo, próximo demais da virilha do maior, em sua opinião. Cato colocou as luvas de látex e esterilizou o dorso da mão e o punho de Peeta com álcool antes de colocar o acesso intravenoso.

Peeta soltou um gemido de dor e contorceu o rosto, o que incomodou Cato, pois fez com que se lembra da noite anterior.

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? - Peeta perguntou, impressionado com as habilidades do outro.

- Eu sou voluntário no hospital de Panem desde o primeiro ano.

- Você? Voluntário? - Peeta arregalava os olhos, chocado.

- Sim, Mellark. - Cato respondeu girando os olhos enquanto sentava-se no encosto do sofá e levantava o balão para ficar em uma posição superior. - As faculdades gostam dessas coisas.

- É só que eu não te imaginava como voluntário em um hospital.

- Meu pai é sócio e trabalha em um hospital. Você esperava que eu fosse procurar coisas para fazer em outra área?

Os dois ficaram ali por algum tempo, conversando sobre amenidades. Peeta pegou-se surpreso quando percebeu que era a primeira vez que conversava com Cato, sem que isso envolvesse a presença de outras pessoas ou um videogame entre eles.

Mas as surpresas não pararam por aí. Cato queria ser médico, como o pai e, além disso, era o primeiro aluno da turma do Senior Year do Panem High School.

Não era como se o garoto quisesse ser médico por que era autruísta ou qualquer coisa do tipo. De acordo com o mais velho, ele seguiria a carreira do pai, pois era mais cômodo para ele. Mas mesmo assim, Peeta não poderia deixar de se surpreender.

Quando o soro acabou, Peeta percebeu que sua febre se fora, enquanto conversava com o outro garoto. Foi nesse momento que o estômago de Cato roncou alto, anunciando sua fome.

- O que tem pra comer, Mellark? - Cato perguntou, enquanto retirava a agulha da mão do outro garoto e limpava o local com álcool.

- A Effie deixou alguma coisa pronta na geladeira. - Peeta disse, receoso.

Ele sabia que o outro garoto tinha um apetite um tanto quanto exagerado e não achava que a Srta. Trinket houvesse preparado comida o suficiente para os dois. Ele não estava animado com a ideia de cozinhar para o outro garoto, primeiro por não estar sentindo-se bem para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser ficar deitado ou sentado e, além disso, ele não era um ótimo cozinheiro, sabia assar pães e fazer bolos, mas comida mesmo não era sua especialidade.

- Não, muito obrigado. - Cato disse pegando o celular do bolso da calça e discando um número. - Alô! Eu queria três _masters_ Crane com fritas e refrigerante.

Depois de passar o endereço da casa de Haymitch, Cato desligou o telefone e olhou para Peeta, que estava o encarando com espanto.

- Que foi? - ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu já percebi que você come bastante, mas você não acha que três sanduíches é um pouco de exagero?

- Eu não vou comer três sanduíches, mané! - Cato disse girando os olhos. - Um é pra você.

- Mas eu te disse que tem comida na geladeira. - Peeta disse em protesto.

- Nada contra a comida da Trinket, é legal e tal...mas você está doente, Mellark. Merece comer alguma besteira.

Cato sorria de maneira debochada.

- Eu não tenho nem dinheiro pra pagar, Hadley! - Peeta exasperou-se.

- Ah...qual é! Meus pais são ricos, esqueceu?

Peeta olhou para Cato intrigado. Alguns minutos antes os dois estavam tendo uma conversa agradável e agora o outro começara a agir daquela maneira autoritária de sempre. Peeta perguntava-se qual seria o verdadeiro Cato. O garoto que jogava videogame com ele todas as tardes e cuidava de alguém doente ou o que passava as manhãs malhando sem nem olhar para ele e obrigava todos a agirem como ele queria?

-Potato-

Cato não sabia exatamente por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ele não precisava estar ali, cuidando do outro garoto. Podia estar em casa, ou no Seneca Crane, ou até mesmo na praia. Mas mesmo assim, ele escolhera vir passar o dia com Peeta.

A verdade era que ele não queria ficar sozinho, ele tinha que admitir isso para si mesmo. E, por mais surreal que pudesse ser, ele gostava da companhia do outro garoto. Peeta era engraçado e mais inteligente do que o esperado de um garoto de apenas quinze anos.

Mas o que mais surpreendeu o maior foi como era fácil conversar com o outro garoto. Cato não dera muita abertura até então, uma vez que ele nunca fora muito comunicativo, mas naquele dia eles conversaram praticamente a tarde inteira.

Depois do almoço - no qual Cato teve que comer metade da porção de batatas de Peeta, pois o garoto não conseguira terminar de comê-las - os dois sentaram-se no sofá da sala novamente, mas o videogame foi deixado de lado, quando os dois se engajaram em uma conversa acalorada sobre comidas.

Daí por diante a conversa vagou por diversos temas. Eles falaram sobre a escola e os planos para o futuro, Cato continuou dizendo que queria seguir a carreira do pai, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade, enquanto Peeta não sabia ainda o que iria fazer após o High School. Depois eles entraram na política, Cato não soube dizer exatamente porque o assunto caminhara para aquele lado, mas quando as coisas começaram a tomar proporções grandiosas e eles já estavam quase se batendo, Peeta resolveu mudar de assunto e agora eles falavam sobre filmes - evitando os romances, é claro, Cato não gostava e Peeta não queria que o outro zombasse dele, então eles sabiam que não comentariam aqueles filmes, mesmo sem precisar comunicar um ao outro.

Peeta havia saído para ir ao banheiro, então Cato aproveitou para ligar o videogame novamente. Já eram quase 20:00, mas ele não sentia vontade de voltar para casa. Estava matando alguns zumbis só para passar o tempo no "_The Walking Dead_", quando Peeta entrou na sala novamente e jogou-se ao seu lado no sofá, suspirando.

Cato olhou pelo canto do olho, não querendo tirar a concentração do jogo, mas a expressão emburrada do outro fez com que parasse o jogo.

- Que foi agora? - Cato perguntou, girando os olhos e encostando-se no braço do sofá.

- Oi? - Peeta perguntou, sem saber do que o outro estava falando.

- Você tá com essa cara emburrada de novo. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Não estou emburrado. - Peeta rebateu irritado. - Haymitch acabou de ligar, para dizer que não vão voltar até amanhã de manhã.

- Para onde o pudim foi, afinal?

- Por que você insiste em chamá-lo assim? Ele é seu padrinho.

- E...?

- Bem...você poderia ter um pouco de respeito. - Peeta disse, dando de ombros.

- Ele não se incomoda, Mellark. - Cato disse displicentemente. - A gente vive zombando um ao outro. É uma coisa nossa! Eu chamo ele de pudim de pinga, ele me chama de marrentinho da mamãe e por aí vai.

Um silêncio se instalou no aposento até que Cato pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Peeta.

- Se você quiser, eu posso passar a noite aqui com você.

Peeta corou furiosamente, e Cato sabia que isso não tinha nada a ver com sua febre estar voltando.

- Não precisa. - o mais novo disse desviando o olhar do outro garoto.

- Se sua febre voltar e você precisar ir ao hospital, quem vai te levar? - Cato arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Pelo que eu saiba, você não sabe dirigir, sabe?

- E por que você se importa?

- Eu não me importo. - o maior deu de ombros. - Mas meus pais e Haymitch sim, então aceita logo que é melhor.

- Ok. - Peeta limitou-se a dizer, sabendo que não estava tão confortável com a situação. - Mas onde você vai dormir?

- Eu tenho um quarto aqui. Tem até algumas roupas minhas. Não que eu precise, de qualquer forma, eu durmo pelado. - ele disse piscando para o outro garoto.

Peeta corou novamente, Cato gargalhou, o que fez com que o menor jogasse uma almofada em sua barriga. Ele sabia que aquele jogo de provocar o outro garoto era perigoso. Mas era engraçado ver as reações do menor.

-Potato-

Quando ele saiu só de toalhas no corredor, ele esperava que Peeta ainda estivesse na sala para provocá-lo um pouco mais, mas para sua frustração o garoto já fora se deitar. Já passava da meia-noite e o menor estava cansado, reclamando de dor no corpo depois que tomou um banho.

Ele até pensou em entrar daquele jeito no quarto de Peeta, com a desculpa de que precisava de lençois ou algo do tipo, mas a ideia de pegar o outro garoto em alguma situação íntima não lhe agradava. Por isso acabou indo se deitar também.

Ele rolou na cama por quase uma hora ouvindo música, mas estava sem sono, então decidiu ir até a sala, pegar o cobertor que Peeta usara aquele dia para que pudesse ter algo para se enrolar.

Já chegara a sala e se inclinou para pegar o cobertor no sofá, quando ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando às suas costas. Cato virou-se abruptamente em direção ao som, para dar de cara com um Peeta muito vermelho, parado no escuro do corredor, encarando-o de forma perplexa.

- Caralho, Mellark. Quer me matar do coração? - Cato perguntou irritado.

Peeta estavacon gelado no mesmo lugar, ele não movera um músculo. Seus olhos arregalados, olhavam fixamente para a virilha de Cato.

Quando olhou para baixo, foi sua vez de sentir seu rosto esquentar e saber que isso também não era motivado por nenhuma febre. Ele puxou rapidamente o cobertor do sofá para se cobrir. Como se esquecera de vestir uma cueca antes de sair do quarto, afinal?

**Notas Finais:**

***Nos USA é normal que os jovens do High School(o ensino médio deles), façam alguns trabalhos extracurriculares para ganharem créditos para o currículo e qua as faculdades se interessem neles. Alguns desses trabalhos incluem obras socias como voluntariado em hospitais ou em obras de caridade, como arrecadação e doação de mantimentos e agasalhos e construção de casas para pessoas de baixa renda.**

****Eu não sei se no caso de voluntariado em hospitais eles deixam que a pessoa faça medicação intravenosa em pacientes(visto que trata-se de uma técnica invasiva), ou qualquer outro tipo de prática medicamentosa, mas eu resolvi colocar pra dar um motivo pro Cato se oferecer pra cuidar do Peeta. **

*****Caso eu esteja errado, apenas considerem q isso aqui é uma ficção escrita por um autor muito medíocre! xP**


End file.
